Elite Corps among Squads
by EcoMagic
Summary: Commander Jax and his squad mates have been on Kamino for the longest time, and were trained to be some of the best, with the knowledge of ultimate survival and loyalty beyond doubt. Under the leadership of Jedi Knight Allia, a pantoran, what adventures (and misadventures) will arrive?
1. Prologue: Geonosis Buisness

**Prologue**

**Geonosis Buisness**

* * *

_I am Commander Jax._

_We all remember our first day off Kamino and arriving to battle. We were all anxious to get into battle, but none of us showed it. It was all silent, until General Yoda and other LAATs arrived in an arena where some of the Jedi were struggling._

_However, you already know that story. This tale is of an elite squad, soon to be 41st Elite Corps._

* * *

"I can't see anything!" The ARF next to Jax wouldn't shut up about how different Geonosis was from their home world, Kamino, which they just came from. "ARF-2734, we are here for action, and all you care about is how you can't see?" a clone behind both of them shouted. "I prefer to be called Captain Camo, thank you very much Sergeant," the Captain shot back. Jax broke in and said, "Both of you, we are all brothers here. You are all going to be together for a long time while you are under my command." Everyone went silent after that, till Jax questioned, "Pilot, how long till we arrive into battle?" "Very soon, sir," the pilot quickly replied. "Hang on back there!"

"You know, Captain," the Commander turned to the ARF, "I suggest you stick with me. I've watched your training during the squad's simulations, and you are good." Camo nodded. "Thank you, sir. I'll try to do the best I can." Jax looked around and stated, "Too bad we couldn't get all of our team here, only you ARFs are currently here, which is only 3 of you plus me. I wonder what they have planned for the rest of them." The Sergeant finally spoke after being in the dark, "I heard they don't want to reveal them on our first invasion, sir. Advanced Recon Commandos, or ARC for short, is what they were called. Also, I'd like to be called Eco." "Sergeant Eco," Jax stated, "thanks for the information." "No problem, sir."

Jax turned his attention back to the Captain, "So, why do you want to be called Camo? You don't blend in with the surface at all." Camo thought of that for a moment, than he responded with, "You know those Republic Commandos and how they painted their armor? I want to paint my armor in full camouflage to blend in. Plus, I found this device that makes me practically invisible." "That is a good argument, Captain," Jax showed full attention to what Camo said. "So, Commander, why do you want to be called Jax?" Sergeant Eco broke into the conversation. "Well, Sergeant, it is because-" Jax never got to finish what he was saying, because a bang sound flooded the gunship, and everyone forgot about the question as the remaining ARF that chose to be silent fell out. He screamed for life, but his life was ended by a cause still unknown to the clones to this day.

"What the heck was that?!" Camo blurted out. No one responded, as no one knew. After a short amount of time, the pilot spoke, "Commander Jax! That bang was one of the other gunships next to us exploding. We have reached the Separatists. "Copy that, pilot," Jax responded. "This is it, gentleman. We are about to turn the tide of the war for the Republic!" The only other two troopers on board cheered with force and courage. The LAAT finally landed, and the trio made their way into battle.

"Captain Camo, Sergeant Eco, stick close to me! We don't want to get separated on our way to General Yoda," Jax ordered. "Copy that sir," Eco replied. Camo added, "Just what we are supposed do, sir!" The daylight on the planet finally hit them, revealing their true colors. Commander Jax was marked by Yellow on his armor in order to represent his rank. Captain Camo was striped with red, and Sergeant Eco was lined with green.

The trio now knew on what Camo meant on how he couldn't see. Dust was flying around mildly, obscuring little amounts of their view. However, they couldn't miss the Jedi General, who was standing in a portable command center in the middle of the gunships that were landing and leaving again. When they walked up to Yoda, they were slightly shocked to find out Yoda's size. They were aware he was small, but not as small as how he was. They also know that Yoda was the strongest with the force in the Jedi Order, so they didn't say anything about it.

"Commander Jax, hello." Yoda shook his hand and turned to his companions. "For you two, as well, Captain Camo and Sergeant Eco." Yoda turned back to the Commander. "A regiment waiting for you, there is. As well as a Jedi General." Yoda pointed to at least 2,304 charging to the east of the command post they were on. Captain Camo was amazed at the size, while Sergeant Eco sighed at them, however no one questioned why he did. "I'll do what I can, General. Where's the Jedi who will be leading us?" Jax asked, ignoring Camo talking about how they could take on the galaxy with that size of an army.

As if that was the secret passcode, a Jedi General walked up to Commander Jax and bowed to him. "I am Jedi General John. I will be leading you and your men today." The clones saluted to him. "Now isn't the time for formalities, however. It is time we show the droids how the Republic will stay in control." On further examination, it was noted the Jedi had armor on, similar to their own, but with no helmet. His robe was the same color as his armor. General John pulled his hood down and revealed his brown hair and beard. "Let's begin this, Commander." He jumped down, with the clones following him. He let out a war cry, and they all ran towards the droids the Separatists sent at them. There were many other regiments, Commanders, and Jedi doing the same as them. In the distant, Jax heard a clone shout, "An army of one man, but the right man for the job!"

* * *

_You know what happens after that. The clones succeed in the First battle of Geonosis, and became a powerful army for the Republic. However, this isn't the end yet. The CIS still has tricks up their sleeves. But we will be ready for them. All of us._


	2. Chapter 1: Coruscant, a Boring Post

**Chapter 1**

**Coruscant, a Boring Post**

* * *

_When we had our Phase I armor, everything was a blur. As of now, I don't remember much of what happened then. But what I do remember his what happened with our Phase II armor. Or, at least what happened when the CIS came to Coruscant._

* * *

"Man. This has to be the most boring post on Coruscant," is something we all thought at one point in time. The Separatists would never even dare attack Coruscant. That is something we all knew for a fact.

"Why can't they just have the Coruscant Security guard this base?" Camo finally asked, breaking the deep silence, "I mean, Commander Dunkel can even hold this whole base off by hims-"

"Dunkel is busy with guarding the Chancellor," Jax boringly responded.

Commander Jax's helmet had a green stripe going down the front and back his helmet along with mircobinoculars on top of it. The back of it was also completely green. On Jax's right shoulder pad there were only the words 'We'll survive' in Galactic Basic painted in green. Then the rest of the arm on the right was covered in green all the way down until the hand, which had a picture of spikes going along his fingers. On his left arm it was also completely green all the way until the hand which had the same design as the one on his right. On the front of his armor the top it showed a design with three green boxes at the lower part of his armor, then on top under his pauldron was green that copied his pauldron's shape. He had a belt going from his top left shoulder down to his right side that had green markings on it and also held ammo and mines. His kama that went down his legs had green pockets on them for storing his DC-17 hand blasters.

Captain Camo's armor was all camouflauge except with a little brown on the top of his helmet. He also had an orange pauldron on the right side of him which he never changed the color of. On it, Jax wrote 'We'll survive' in Galactic Basic at the edge of it.

They were all patrolling on AT-RTs around the Republic base to find any sign of life. Suddenly, Jax's comlink went off. He purposely waited a few seconds, then he answered it, "This is Commander Jax of the 41st Elite Corps, we are currently patrolling the Republic base here, as you told us to do that many times already."

The caller was heard grunting over the comm, and he stated "This isn't a commanding bay officer, this is CC-5930, sir! I am also known as Captain Gamma. I have the 501st battalion who is patrolling the other side of Coruscant. Turn on your hologram, will you? I want to speak to you more in person." Jax gave a slight nod, even though Gamma couldn't see it.

When Jax called Gamma on his hologram, he was greeted with a salute from the Captain. It was hard to tell through the blue hologram, but Jax noted that Gamma's armor had a lion symbol on his helmet's forehead, with claw symbols on the side of his visor and his armor padding. He also wore a blue pauldron and cape. "We have nothing over here, what about you, sir?"

Jax shook his head at the question, "This is the most boring job a clone could have, Gamma besides janitor duty." Gamma laughed at Jax's comment. Jax wasn't joking around at the time, however. Coruscant was indeed the worst place you can be at if you want action. Gamma continued the conversation,

"Well, we have something over here to shoot at. Got to run, sir."

"I wish we had your battalion's luck, Captain."

Jax sighed after turning off this hologram. Sergeant Eco broke the long silence after that and said, "There's trash everywhere."

"We are in the middle of patrolling and all you care about is trash?" Camo mocked him from what Eco told him on Geonosis. They all laughed.

"At least your sense of humor is intact, Captain," Eco remarked. They all continued down the trail. It seemed like it was going to be forever.

Eco's armor was almost like any other ARF troopers armor in the 41st that wasn't in camouflage, except on his head there was a symbol of a rose on his and on his back there was an eco-friendly symbol.

Finally, the officer who ordered them contacted Jax. "This better saying we can return to base..." Jax muttered to himself. The officer spoke loud and clear as he said,

"Commander Jax, you and your men may return to base. We have someone waiting to meet you there."

"Aye, officer." The trio cheered after Jax turned his commlink off. Eco was certainly the least excited however. No one bothered to ask him... They never have.

On their way back to base, they heard a strange sound in some of the hiding spots of Coruscant. "It's nothing, guys, I'm sure of it," Camo repeated every time they heard that sound. Strangely enough, he was right. Each time they checked, they saw nothing there.

"It's just weird on how they were making noises in the first place," Jax commented on the final one they checked, "Let's just get back to base. It's better there than here." Neither of them would object to that. They didn't want to. Nor could they, as Jax lead them both with his rank Commander. They also respected him highly, he was a great man and has saved them both many times.

"Commander, command is getting angry. We should pick up the paste," Eco informed Jax. Jax nodded, like he has done so many times today, and they made their way back to base.

When they arrived at the base, it was a small wall protected with other clones unfortunate to be at that post along with them. Jax waved to one of the guards. The guard nodded and gave a salute as he opened the door for his fellow brothers. One at a time, Jax, Camo and Eco dismounted their AT-RTs after parking them. Eco looked around the base, never being there before. There was a dead end only, with the wall to their left and a door in front of them, which led to a landing pad in the sky that was unusually small. While walking down the hallway to get there, 3 figures stopped them in their tracks.

The folks who stopped them were 2 clones and a Jedi. Jax knew who the clones were. The clone to the Jedi's right side was a Lieutenant named Dakx. He fought with Jax in the past as a Sniper. He has armor with green markings and black markings on his helmet along with a green pauldron and a black belt that contains his tools. He took off his helmet to reveal ebony skin and hazel eyes, and saluted to Jax.

"Sir!" he shouted. The other clone to the left side of the Jedi did the same thing. His name was Lieutenant Chipper. He had green markings all over his armor, bear marks on his shoulder pads, and a green stripe right down the middle of his helmet. He has green microbinoculars with bear marks on them and a backpack also striped with green.

The Jedi stepped forward from in between the clones, who're now at ease. She removed her hood and her face was blue, it appeared that she was a Pantoran. Her blue hair covered her head and ears, and stared at Jax with diamond eyes.

She grinned and said, "Hello, Commander. I am Jedi Knight Allia. I was told that I am to lead with you, Commander!" Allia looked very happy when she said that. Jax admits the scene was a bit cute, however, he ignored that fact. He still had a job to do.

"How may I we become of service, General?" Jax quickly responded.

"For now, come with me. We need to great some 501st boys on the LAAT. They saved a senator from capture by some drunks." Chipper and Dakx chuckled behind her. Because of that she turned back at them and glared at them. They stopped as soon as they saw her petrifying stare. Then they continued to the landing pad.

At the landing pad, they awaited for the arrival of the LAAT. Drakx spoke to Jax, "It's good to see you again, sir." Chipped added to that, "How was your patrol? It was boring as heck out here." Jax shook his head at them, and they understood how it went.

Silence stood there for minutes, finally the LAAT landed in front of them. Captain Gamma and a 501st Commando that was known by the name Roadkill stepped off the LAAT with the rescued senator. The two of them saluted to the 41st troopers.

"Sir, I'd like you to meet Roadkill. He was patrolling with me and some others. Say hello, Roadkill," Gamma explained. Roadkill stood straight when Jax moved his head to look at him. He hasn't seen a Commando in a long time, not including the ARCs standing right behind him.

"G'day, Roadkill." Jax moved his hand out to shake. He declined, instead he showed off his medals he has on his chest.

Sergeant Eco muttered, "Show off..."

The Senator gave a bow to the clones he just met and states, "Hello, I am Senator Darlin Masino," Masino stood up from his bow in the middle of the conversation. He looked a little to his right and saw clones rushing about to get duties done.

"Busy place you have here. Better than my kidnappers, at least," he continued.

* * *

_What we didn't know however, was that somewhere else, an attack was being planned on us._

* * *

"My lord, everything and everyone is in place, as well as I am," a figure spoke to another one over a hologram, leaving full traces of darkness and evil surrounding him.

"Good... Good..." the other figure went on. He grinned under his robe and he looked slightly more upward at the other.

"Begin the assault... and give him the signal."

* * *

_And that's how the battle that was currently in space came down and affected us, just so quickly._

* * *

No one knew what happened when the base was in the middle of an air strike. Down bellow, the troops where running to positions and those who could shot rocket launchers at the enemy fire. The landing pad began to shake, and suddenly Jax and Dakx fell off. Swiftly Jax shot a grapple at the landing pad, and Dakx caught Jax's leg. They were sitting ducks as Jax's grapple became to tare. All they could do was listen as the LAAT above them was destroyed and the clones who didn't escort the Senator out of it were killed, along with their pilot.

Down bellow, Commander Dunkel was running and rallying up troops to fight on his side. Commander Dunkel's armor was fully black except for the red markings representing a chest on the front of his armor and splattered on his shoulder pads, that is it isn't paint. He also has red paint on his helmet that chills his enemies' spines. Commander Dunkel is equipped with a red pauldron, matching kama, a built in orange mask that shows objectives and cleans his helmet automatically. Commander Dunkel was a part of Coruscant Security, but he sometimes helps with Operations on other planets because of his skill and menacing look.

"Pyro droids incoming! Sky, Kicker, on me! That's an order!" Dunkel shot his DC-17M into the air and shot down two vulture droids at the same time.

Sky was the first to group up with Dunkel. He wore very similar armor to him except his shoulder pads weren't splattered in red and his arms and legs had more red stripes on them. He ran at the same paste as the Commander while they ran to the gate.

"Ready to kick some droid butt, sir," Sky cockily said. He was a show off in the clones' eyes, but deep down he was still caring for his fellow comrades. Kicker and he were both a part of Coruscant Security as well. Sky was in Reaper squad, a squadron of clones who added up equaled 1 and a half of Dunkel's skill. He could still take them all down if the time came to it, however.

"For now, get that dust off your jet pack and get Kicker over here, he should be running down from the wall." As soon as Dunkel finished speaking, he already spotted Kicker rolling down the stairs, knocking a droid over with his foot. He was the one who let the 3 41st AT-RT drivers back inside.

"I'm here, sir. What are your orders?" Captain Kicker questioned after Sergeant Sky and he came back next to Dunkel. His armor seemed to be a normal Coruscant Security's Captain, painted in red with a red pauldron attached to a belt that held some of Kicker's weapons. He also wrote his CT number on the side of his helmet, twenty seven sixty four.

"Just stay by me, I want to show you guys my favorite hobby, demolishing and killing." Kicker nodded to the command and Sky grinned with a fist pump. They knew that Dunkel has a thirst for blood and can make a huge hit. Dunkel raises his Senate Commando vibroblade from his back belt and his red cape and kama flew close behind them as they began taking droids out on a date with justice.

Jax was holding on the best he could, with their fellow comrades trying to help him back up. He needed to get back up, he had one of his squad mates lives on the line here.

"Stop trying to pull me up. Let me try something. Dakx, be ready to do a flip." Jax began swinging side to side and back again until he got high enough for Dakx to get back on the surface, doing what Jax requested he were to do and did a flip. "Now it is my tur-" Jax was cut off in both his speech and his grapple, he began to fall, but someone grabbed him. It couldn't of been one of the clones, the hand was too soft even though his own were armored. He looked up and saw it was the Jedi Knight, Allia.

She smiled at him and ordered, "Stop hanging around and pull yourself together, will you Commander?" Jax nodded and grinned at her statement. Never before was he so relieved for someone to tell him that. Captain Camo helped Allia pull Jax up and he made it back up. "You're heavy, you know that, Commander? You putting muscles on for the ladies?"

The other clones behind her laughed. But right now wasn't the time for jokes. "All of you, we are being attacked! Get to positions and help Commander Dunkel and his men down bellow! Roadkill, take the Senator to safety!" Jax ordered at the top of his lungs. The others stopped laughing and saluted to Jax and did his orders, with Allia and Jax behind them. Commando Roadkill took a different path to hide and protect the Senator.

Above them, someone muttered, "Well well well, it seems their plan payed off. Time to get the Senator back. First, this Roadkill will have his name come true, then it will be the rest of them's time to get into place."

* * *

_We were not at all aware of what menace was awaiting up in that vent._


	3. Chapter 2: Bounty Z

**Chapter 2**

**Bounty Z**

* * *

_As we began to get on the wall and other defensive positions from the unexpected attack, a bounty hunter decided he could get into the base and take some data for his client. He was certainly a threat._

* * *

The one who made the comment was a bounty hunter. None of the clones noticed due to how he was mostly silent. All he had to do was wait for the signal and he could get out and do his job. He looked at his comlink, then it glowed yellow for a few seconds.

The man looked through the air vent on the ceiling and notices that the clones have left. He carefully takes the vent's door off and crawls out. Suddenly, his hologram vibrated. He activated it and a figure appeared before him. "Zerd, I am picking up readings of the Senator in that room in front of you. He is being guarded by a commando, be careful," she warned.

"Huntress, everyone is will be fine. Did you forget what I have done in the past, Akira?" The Bounty hunter's voice was barely muffled by his mask covering his mouth that had an terrifying purple mouth on it. He sounded like an evil cowboy, with a bit of flirtiness on top.

"Charming.." She says, in between being flattered and sarcastic.

"Now, I'm gonna go hunt me a fishy. Be very quiet." He says sarcastically.

"Zerd wai-" Zerd Terrorly turned off his hologram and ignored the calls Akira kept sending back at him. He pats his armor in accomplishment, which is some black mandalorian armor he looted from a kill with a red cape that extends to his right shoulder. He then tilted his leather hat and began his mission.

Zerd looked up and saw a clone facing away from him. Zerd sneaked up to him and grabbed his neck. The clone struggled as hard as he could and tried to make a sound, but Zerd snapped his neck with a big crack. He looked all around him, hoping no one heard him. No one has. He grabbed the clone and door him into a janitor's closet.

He walked back out of the janitor's closet, this time with the clone's armor over him. He walked towards the door entering the room where the Senator was being kept. The door needed a card key, as usual. Zerd used his elbow to smash the control panel and the door opened by itself 3 seconds later. He entered and saw that nothing was there.

"They moved him.." Zerd grunted in anger and started to around the walls. He almost tripped over something metal that was attache to the ground.

"What the heck?" He turned around and sat next to what he tripped on. His left eye started o produce light so he can see what it was. It was a control panel of some sort. Zerd opened it with ease and looked inside of it. There was a number pad on it. Zerd was about to scan it to find the code then he heard marching heading his way. Without even thinking, he found the code to enter the secret passageway. Zerd walked in there and saw it was some sort of meditation chamber. He locked the door behind him and listened in to the conversation on the other side.

"Lieutenant Chipper sir, wait up!" Sergeant Eco was chasing Chipper, who was running towards the armory. "Sir, you really don't need to run all the way back here for your vibroblades and some explosives." It sounded like the other stopped, as Zerd no longer heard any stomping.

"Eco, I do. Vibroblades are my weapons of choice. Besides, I have an idea," Lieutenant Chipper said proudly, "I'll tell you it later if you wish to help me."

"I'll help you with that, sir!" the Sergeant said clearly. The two continued running to the armory located on the lower levels.

Zerd stopped listening in to the conversation and continued walking into the chamber. "I guess there is a Jedi with them. The more the bigger wallet I will need. " Zerd laughed to himself. Or so he thought. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind by an anonymous figure. He held a wrist knife to Zerd's neck.

"Hey, buddy. This isn't your turf. It's ours." Roadkill clearly stated.

"I am fully aware of that, Commando." Zerd replied, grinning under his mask.

Suddenly, Zerd flipped over the Commando and pulled out two black lightsabers that are also known as darksabers. The Commando grabbed his gun and began firing at Zerd, who reflected each of the bullets successfully. The Commando managed to shoot Zerd's armor arm pieces loose, so he had access to his weapons on his real armor. He aimed his hand at Roadkill and sprayed him down with fire, putting the commando ablaze. Roadkill resisted the heat and charged back at Zerd, pinning him down on the floor. Zerd aimed his wrist at him and switched to his favorite type of dart, explosive darts. Without warning, he shot Roadkill's face with it.

Outside, Captain Gamma was racing with Commander Jax and Allia down the hall. They got to the control panel and opened the door to the mediation room. Inside, they heard an explosion, and Roadkill's helmet rolled to Gamma's feet. The Captain picked it up and examined it, then quickly he looked up and saw Zerd pushing a Commando's body off of him, whose head was gone.

"You maniac!" Captain Gamma shouted. "You won't get away with that!"

"I believe I already have, my dear Captain. I got my Senator back," Zerd replied. And he was right, in his arms he was holding Senator Darlin Masino. He shoved the 3 of them over and ran towards out of the meditation room. Allia got up first and chased after him, With Gamma and Jax closing in on her.

Allia managed to tackle Zerd, who was still holding on to Masino. He kicked her off and she was flung into Jax, who caught her safely. "You darn Bounty hunter!" Jax hollered, and he shot at Zerd. Then, just when Jax stopped firing, he moved Dasino into his human shield. Clones began running in, surrounding the bounty hunter's exits.

"You have no were to run, Zerd!" Jax shouted at him.

"That's..." Allia coughs, "Right.. You are coming with us," Allia quickly recovered from that hard kick to the gut he gave her.

"Oh man, look at the time. I'd like to stay and chat..." suddenly, the window behind him gets shot down by a ship, "But I need to go turn in my contract." Zerd jumped out the window and walked into the ship, and it flew away before anyone could begin tracking it.

Not a single person in the room could believe what just happened, especially Commander Jax. He stepped up to the now broken window and looked outside and saw the droids were actually pushing their forces back.

"We may need to start the evacuation, general," Jax stated. He growled when he finally saw the ship disappear. Then he looked around and saw all of the clones standing there, who are also in shock from the scene.

"What are you all sitting around here for? Get back to the battle field!" Jax shouted.

"Sir, yes sir!" or "Aye, sir!" came from all of the clones in the room, and then Allia and Jax followed the rest of the clones back into the battlefield.

"Well, Commander. When we tell the council about this, tell them a bounty hunter and everything was screwed up," Allia looked at Jax sayingG that, with a face that was a mix between sadness and laughter.

"I'll second that, sir," Jax strongly replied. Then he pulled out his comlink and turned it on. "This is ARCC-0853 Commander Jax. We need an evacuation at these coordinates, 6 LAATs at minimum. We are taking too many casualties and the CIS are actually pushing us all back. I think they improved their droids,"

Jax heard the response come in quickly after he finished talking "Commander Jax, this is the Republic Base closest to your location. We have enough LAATs for your usage, out."

"You know what to do, Commander," Allia winked at him and ran after seeing Jax nod at her.

* * *

Captain Camo and the ARF troopers with him holding the front lines. One of the ARFs with him, Lieutenant Dawnbreaker, had a light green helmet with a white stripe going down the middle of it. He has a black sun-visor and marks of crows on the side of his helmet. His white armor had a stripe that was the same color as his helmet go down the middle with an ever smaller black line in it. His shoulderpads and boots were green and he had a black jetpack on him.

The other ARF with him was Lieutenant Grasshopper. His armor has camouflage like Camo's to fit in the woodlands, which has a large leather holster on his back for his sniper rifle he is currently firing with Camo.

The three of them kept sniping at droids. "Captain, when is our evac coming? If it doesn't come soon we'll become one with the road!" Grasshopper quickly questioned.

Dawnbreaker nodded his head with Grasshopper's words, "He's right, Captain."

Captain Camo continued firing with his sniper rifle, knowing that his camouflage armor and small orange pauldron on his right shoulder isn't concealing him from the enemy. "Well, first we need to find Lieutenant Chipper and Sergeant Eco, who are somewhere." He head shotted 3 droids who were in a single file line. "And then we need to wait for the LAATs to actually arrive, which will be awhile."

Dawnbreaker looked up and saw something on the small landing pad that has the ruins of the LAAT. "Sir, I see something up on that landing pad. Two figures it seems.. I think it's Chipper and Eco!"

The Captain looked up. Indeed, it was Chipper and Eco, but what were they doing?

* * *

"Ready for this, Eco?" They both held a grappling hook.

"Ready, sir." The Sergeant replied, somewhat nervous.

They both aimed their grappling hooks up and waited for the Republic probe droid they sent out earlier to go to that spot, and they grappled to it, swinging from the landing pad to the other one across. When they were above the droids, they rained grenades and droid poppers all over them. After 3 trips doing that, a Super Battle Droid shot down the second landing pad, so Chipper and Eco flung off into the other landing pad and ran inside so they wouldn't be shot down.

Chipper and Eco finally got down the building to get to the same level as Captain Camo and the rest of the ARF troopers. Camo noticed Lieutenant Dakx, who is an ARC, along with 8 other 41st clone troopers began to fall back into the base. Then Camo received orders from his comlink.

* * *

"This is Commander Dunkel, all units outside of the wall get in it now! The LAATs are almost here. We will cover you on your way in." Dunkel stated firmly. He watched as the ARF troopers who were sniping packed up and quickly ran into the base along with the ARC and his squadron of clones. "That is everyone, shut the gate Sky!"

"On it, boss," Sky said, unamused. He ran over to the gate control panels and the gate slammed on to the first line of battle droids who were unlucky enough to be in between the doors.

One of the other Coruscant guards, a Sergeant named Blackout, ran up next to Dunkel and began to fire next to him. Dunkel has already known him before. He has black armor with a red stripe going down the middle black helmet that has a red visor on it with medium sized red horns on the top of his helmet.

"Sir. I can see a dropship. It's coming in behind us," Blackout informed Dunkel.

The shield doors for the LAAT open up and there waiting is Captain Bullseye, a High Rank Senate Commando and 2 other Senate Commandos. Captain Bullseye has a blue kama and a black cape that is in his black pauldron, and his whole armor is blue except for the top of it.

"Need a hand, Dunkel?" Bullseye cockily asked him. Dunkel, as usual, was glad he was here. He reaches out for his hand and helps himself get pulled into the LAAT. Dunkel then helps Sky, Blackout, and a few other Coruscant Security guards on board.

Kicker ran towards the LAAT, with Blackout ready to pull him in, but then one of the Senate Commandos drops dead and falls out of the LAAT. Kicker was about to run past him until he saw what weapon the Commando had. It was a Z-6 Rotary Cannon! After putting the Senate Commando's body back in the LAAT, he looted his Z-6 Rotary Cannon and started shooting droids.

Blackout and Sky both pulled him back in the LAAT, but in the process Kicker gets shot in the left arm. He was able to keep the Z-6 Rotary Cannon, but he came in with a bullet to the shoulder. The LAAT shut its doors and took off. Dunkel watched as the remaining units on the wall get in the other two LAATs, or drop dead.

* * *

Meanwhile in the base, 4 more LAATs land. "Come on, get to your LAATs, move it people!" yelled one of the pilots. Jax noticed Captain Gamma and what is little left of his 501st battalion climb in the LAAT marked in 501st colors. He of all of us here lost them most brothers that day. The 41st get in the remaining LAATs and take off.

"Well that could of gone better," Allia stated.

* * *

_And so, the CIS had the base overrun. We got out of there as soon as we could. I don't think the Chancellor was very happy from this._


	4. Chapter 3: Darkness Level

**Chapter 3**

**Darkness Level**

* * *

_We were flying back to the Republic base nearby. What we didn't know was what was happening during this time. It certainly didn't do good for us in the future._

* * *

They couldn't believe their eyes on what just became of their fates. They were just on a patrol, saying how boring Coruscant is, and now they are fleeing from a Separatist assault. Jax began to thought what was happening up in space during this assault.

"General, what do we do now?" The 41st clones turned to Allia. The LAAT would of been pitched black if it weren't for a red light that was on on either side of the LAAT. Allia said nothing. He was concentrating on thinking about what to do next. Even Captain Camo was silent, and he usually can't help but of made a joke by now about something.

* * *

The LAAT with Dunkel, Blackout, Sky, Kicker, and Captain Bullseye was not nearly as quiet as Commander Jax's LAAT. Some of the clones were in an argument about the takeover, pinning blame on each other.

"SILENCE!" Dunkel shouted. All of the clones stopped and looked at him, "I have had enough of all of your mouths! It was no ones fault and it never will be one mans fault. What's done is done, do I make myself clear?!"

Each and every single one of the clones stood at attention and replied "SIR YES SIR!"

"Now... Captain," Dunkel turned to Bullseye, "You said the Chancellor had a message for me?"

The Captain nodded. He pulled out his hologram and went in one of the back rooms of the LAAT where no one was.

The hologram activated, and Chancellor Palpatine looked at Dunkel, who was now at attention.

"Commander, report on what had happened? We lost communications with that base," The Chancellor frowned while speaking that.

"Sir, the Separatists gave us an assault on their base. I think the droids they sent out were smarter than usual. They seemed to use clone tactics," Dunkel reported. The Chancellor continued frowning at the news.

"Well, Dunkel, at least Captain Bullseye and the evacuation party came when it did," Palpatine continued.

"Aye, sir. We'd be either captives or dead if it wasn't for them," Dunkel turned slightly to the Captain when he spoke that. They both nodded at each other.

"Sir! Commander Dunkel, Jax, and Captain Gamma are going to be reporting to the Republic base near the Senate building until they regather the numbers and strength to reclaim their old base. For now, the CIS has a staging grounds to attack this base, so we can't afford to loose it. Same with 'Moon' Outpost, sir," Bullseye explained to him. The Chancellor nodded as he listened to the Captain.

"I'll keep that in mind. Commander, Captain, tell the pilot to make a stop at the Senate building first to drop you two and the Senate Commandos off, good luck. Good day, Chancellor."

The Chancellor signed off of the hologram. Commander Dunkel and Captain Bullseye returned to passenger area, where it remained quiet for the rest of their trip.

* * *

Zerd tied the Senator up to a chair on board his ship. He couldn't risk him going anywhere else. He then walked over to the cockpit of the ship, where he saw Akira get up and walk over to him.

"Nice work. Now all we need to do is get our pay and get off his planet," Zerd told her. Akira nodded as she walked back into the cockpit.

The Senator sat quietly when Zerd came in. He refused to say a word to Zerd, and he couldn't either with his mouth tied up to some wire. Zerd looked down at the Senator, and the senator looked back up with a glare. The bounty hunter grinned at the Senator as he went to go check up on his astromech droid, who watched Zerd the whole time.

* * *

A robed figure walked into a chamber. His master personally requested him there. He was guided by another figure, who wore a cape around his neck and was armored. He was instructed to say nothing while the two robed men talked.

"My lord, I have arrived," he bowed to another robed figure who walked up to him.

"Blazde, rise!" his master stated. Blazde stood up before his master. "How was the assault?" he questioned.

"It went better than ever, my lord. The new droids made their troopers flee. My sources say they headed to the nearest Republic base. I can easily send my squad of Pyro Droids to finish them off," Blazde easily responded. He showed no mercy towards his master in matters of speech.

"Good... Good... Blazde, I'd like for you to go through a little... 'Obstacle course,'" the robed man grinned when he said Obstacle course.

"I have never failed it, and I never will, my lord," Blazde stated. Wisely, yet confidently. His dark and cruel voice could not overrule how his personality sounded.

"Good... Step over there," the robed man pointed to a wall. That is how it looked at first, anyways. Then the walls were shortened and revealed a secret circular teleporter. Blazde experienced it many times before, but he thinks it isn't going to send him to the same destination it always does. He stepped to it, looked at the robed man and this armored companion for the last time until he returns, and everything flashed away before his eyes.

It seemed like he was in a human hyperspace. Blue lights kept spraying by and ahead was what looked like a blue black hole. Eventually, however, he stopped. Everything around him was either lava or rocks.

"This must be Mustafar," Blazde began to talk to himself, "but why would he send me here?" Suddenly, he heard some rocks falling down. Unnatural, as only someone else could of made those rocks full manually. Unless...

Blazde pulled out his double-bladed lightsaber, which had red beams come out of it. He slashed it behind him, and another single red lightsaber slashed back, revealing a dark figure. His new opponent wore black armor and had a black hood cover his head, making it nearly impossible to see his face. Blazde could still see the gleaming red eyes behind the whole and the eerie smile that watched him. This could of been only one person.

"So, Blazde. You finally want to come back to your master? You gonna crawl over here? I have lava awaiting you!" the robed figure shouted at him, who now was 3 yards away from Blazde.

"Zankokuna Akuma, my old master. I will never crawl back to you. For now I am the master," Blazde shot back. Zankokuna's grin faded slightly, replaced with anger.

Blazde charged at him, aiming for his torso. Zankokuna force leaped back on to another island 10 yards away. He pointed his open hand at Blazde and begun electrocuting him. Blazde resisted it, but his cloak fell off revealing his true uniform. He wore black armor painted with red on it. A red hood came out from his armor on to his head, with also had a black mask and spiky eye-patch on it, showing only one of Blazde's eyes on his face. Bellow his armor it continued, but a black robe poked out it to look like a kama.

"Impressive, Blazde. Has your 'boss' sharpened up your skills? You used to be as strong as a fly!" Zankokuna electrocuted Blazde again after the taunt, but this time Blazde reflected it right back at him.

"Old man, I am far greater than you can ever imagine. And it was all because I am no longer your apprentice!" he leaped over to his old master and they began slashing. Blazde used an excellent combo of Form IV Ataru and Form VII Juyo. Zankokuna was getting tired fast, for having to survive on Mustafar for years. Blazde finally saw an opening and spin kicked Zankokuna multiple times then upper cutted him hard into the sky. When he finally landed, Zankokuna and Blazde continued fighting. They fell into an abandoned outpost and continued there.

Blazde struck unexpectedly at Zankokuna's shoulders, wounding Zankokuna. He began cutting at Blazde at random, when he hit the wrong part of the lightsaber. The handle his lightsaber should of cut in half instead wasn't even dented. In return, Zankokuna's lightsaber shorted out.

"Cortosis... clever," Zankokuna growled.

Blazde finished the job on Zankokuna's arms and chopped them off. Defenseless, Zankokuna fall to the floor in pain. Only then did Blazde chop off Zankokuna's legs. Blood began to pour out from his waist and arms, and Zankokuna cried in pain. Blazde disabled his lightsaber and put it on his back. He walked out of the outpost and found the teleport that took him to Mustafar in the first place, and warped back.

* * *

When Blazde returned to the robed man, he was most pleased. "So, he has been taken care of? Left to suffer on Mustafar?" he asked.

Blazde soundly replied, "Yes, my lord. He isn't dead yet. He soon will be, but he can think about life for now."

The other figure grinned, "Good." Suddenly, the teleporter was used again and this time two figures similar to Blazde's companion walked out with the body of Zankokuna. They placed him on a desk and faced the dark lord. "Get him fixed up," the figure stated. The guards nodded and took him took him away.

"You said you wanted him to suffer, my lord. Why are you going to attempt to fix him now?" Blazde confusedly asked. The robed figure turned his head back to Blazde.

"You say you are the master now, Blazde?" the robed figure quoted, "Well, every master needs an apprentice. Your old master is your new apprentice now." The robed figure grinned under his hood, "I suggest you go say hello to him soon."

* * *

_And after that, Blazde and Zankokuna had been on the hunt for certain targets. Almost no one survived when they came to their doorstep. However, not everyone fell dead._


	5. Chapter 4: No Snow Days

**Chapter 4**

**No Snow Days**

* * *

_At the Republic base, we began to get back on our feat. We were to get the troops pumped up for another battle and get them rested and fed while we decided what to do next._

* * *

After loads of speeches and formations, Commander Jax dismissed his troopers. He walked over to the mess hall, where most of the clones were going towards. He hadn't eaten in a while, so he was glad to be walking there.

When he walked in, he got his lunch and sat down at one of the tables. Camo, Eco, Chipper, Dakx, Dawnbreaker, Grasshopper, and a few other clones sat next to Jax shortly afterwards.

"Umm, sir. Are you feeling alright?" Eco asked straight to the Commander.

Jax stayed silent for a few seconds, then finally said"It's nothing, Eco. I am just wondering what the General is going to decide. She said we are either staying here or going on another mission and leave Dunkel and his men doing the work."

Camo handed Jax something, "Try these, they usually help ease the situation." Jax stared at it, then he took it from him and ate it. Camo was right, it did help.

Grasshopper turned to Camo and asked, "What is that stuff anyways? It looks funny."

"Don't worry about what it is, just know it helps," Camo quickly responded.

After glaring at Jax for a while, Dakx finally asked, "Did you guys know it is being considered for Dunkel to make his own Corps? He'd be promoted to a Marshal Commander if that happens... Dunkel said if it was true, he wanted it to be the Slaughter Corps or something similar. Put Reaper Squadron and other deadly clones under it to cause bloodshed everywhere." Chipper nearly choked on the food he was swallowing after he heard the news. "But of course it is just rumors! I don't think we should worry about it."

Dawnbreaker thought about stepping in and saying something about how much chaos could happen in that Corps, but he remained silent.

A clone by the name of Sergeant Magnet slid in closer to the conversation. He had green stripes coming from his arm to the end of his hand, and another one on the lip of his helmet. "Personally, that seems like it could end up leading to a lot of chaos," Magnet said, stealing the words right from Dawnbreaker's head.

A late clone came to their table. He was known by the name Green Wizard, some of them just call him Wizard, however. He seems to always be late to the table. "Sorry I'm late, sirs," he said, mostly naturally. Most of them were still stuck in the conversation about Slaughter Corps, however. and mostly didn't notice.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Dunkel can be cruel and a maniac sometimes, but he gets the job done, from orders or his own way," Jax reassured to all of the clones talking about Slaughter Corps.

"Aye, I'm with Jax on this," Captain Camo added. Under his breathe, he chuckled, "Maniac... ha, needs a better word."

Suddenly, Jax got a call over his comlink. He answered it. It was from his Jedi General, Allia.

"Jax, meet me in the Commanding Bay. If Captain Camo can, take him, too. Can't wait to see you there!" Allia strongly commanded, up until the last part of his order. Jax nodded towards Camo and they left the other clones at the table to finish eating.

* * *

When the two of them arrived at the Command Bay, they saw Allia looking out a balcony. "She must have finished her decision, Camo. Get ready for it," Jax whispered to Camo. "Got it, boss. Setting alarm to whenever she mentions it." The two of them walked out on to the balcony with Allia. She looked at Jax and noted Camo next to him.

"Jax, I have made the decision on what we will do with the regiment," Allia stated, "We can not stay here."

"What? General, they'd need our help!" Camo blurted. To himself, Camo muttered, "Because we're so awesome."

"I'm with Camo on this, gener-" Jax was interrupted when Allia put a finger over his lips, since he was carrying his helmet at the time. "I talked about it with Commander Dunkel for a while. He said they were going to get plenty of reinforcements later and they'll do fine without us. We have things to do, Commander. I have also talked to General Skywalker about Captain Gamma and his undersized platoon. He said they will go with us and gave Gamma the orders to come with us," Allia at last finished, "Hey, at least your 501st buddies will be with us!"

"..Alright sir. I'll inform the regiment. Where will we be going next, sir?" Jax questioned.

She looked at Jax and smiled, "We're going to Orto Plutonia, Commander. We need to find some data that crashed around there somewhere. My brother will be coming with us, as well. Two birds with one stone since my homeworld orbits it! It's really snowy and cold there, so make sure to get your clones into the Snowtrooper armor before they head out. Don't want them freezing on us!"

Jax nodded. She looked so happy to finally be able to go there. She smiled very widely at Camo and him when she spoke of it. Never seen her this happy before, and she has been happy a lot so many times.

He pulled out his comlink and spoke into it, "Regiment, this is Commander Jax. You and the 501st platoon are heading to Orto Plutonia first thing in the morning tomorrow. Get ready to get on LAATs and get your snowtrooper armor ready. It won't be pleasing if you forget it."

Camo looked at Jax, and they both made their way to the exit of the Command Bay, leaving Allia to look out at the sunset in between two larger buildings.

* * *

Multiple LAATs have began to land on Orto Plutonia. When the blast doors opened, General Allia was the first one to jump out. Instead of her normal attire, Allia wore a scarf and an over sized fur coat. When the clones walked up, they all looked identical except for the 41st having green markings and 501st had blue markings on their snow trooper gear. The exceptions were that Jax had a green cape with a white Republic symbol on it and both Captain Camo and Gamma had two capes that were very thin, both representing their legion's colors.

"It looks like a blizzard is happening, General. We need to move quickly," Jax informed to Allia. She nodded in agreement and the clones began walking behind Allia, Jax, Camo, and Gamma.

Camo looked behind him and identified some clones in the crowd. "Dawnbreaker, Grasshopper, Eco, and Chipper. You're all ARFs, go scout ahead for anything unusual. Then report back here," he then ordered them. The ARFs ran in front of the group to go scout ahead. Both Dawnbreaker and Chipper now had a kama on them.

"So, Commander. How's the weather?" Allia joked.

"Well, I thought it would of been a beautiful day for a beach party. It looks like I was wrong," Jax joked back at her. The two of them laughed at each others jokes and continued moving forward. After awhile, they stopped joking and became serious for the time being.

In the 501st platoon, two clones walked by each other. The names of them were Weaver and Clip.

If Weaver were to be in his usual armor, he'd be in a pilot uniform, with his helmet being completely blue and having 3 stripes down and around his armor. Weaver was the pilot of the 501st LAAT. As much as he objected to leaving the safety of the cockpit, Captain Gamma had him come with them.

Clip's normal armor would have had a blue triangle where his right eye would be on his helmet. He'd have a blue X on his chest armor along with completely blue shoulder pads. He carried around a Z-6 Rotary Cannon with him at almost all times.

"So Weaver, why do you even fly if you are scared of heights?" Clip questioned him.

Weaver looked at Clip and replied, "I just like to do it. Besides, I am overcoming that fear." The two of them nodded and continued walking down the snowy path.

Allia got slightly ahead of the clones. It was hard with all of the extra clothing she was wearing. "Why am I wearing so much clothes anyways? It's not THAT cold out. But then again, it wasn't hot enough to wear little to nothing like some people do. Better safe than be sorry!" she thought to herself. She continued going ahead of the pack, feeling free of all of her duties as a jedi.

* * *

Up ahead, the ARF troopers kept running ahead. Suddenly, they something shine far beyond them. "I'll report this to the Commander, I suggest we keep moving to see what that is," Eco suggested. He turned on his commlink and spoke to Commander Jax. "Sir, this is Sergeant Eco. We think we found something in the distance. All we know is that it is shiny. Could be a fire or metal. We're going to check it out."

Jax acknowledged Eco's call, "Alright. We're sending in a LAAT with speeders for you guys to meet us there. We're going to make our way there with LAAT."

"Alright sir, Eco out!" Eco replied. He then turned off his comlink and caught up with his temporary squad mates.

* * *

Jax turned to General Allia, "Sir. They found something and I'm sending them BARC speeders to get there the same time as us. I requested the LAATs to pick us up and get us there faster. Here's the coordinates."

Allia thought of all of that information for a second, then she nodded at Jax. "Everyone, stop walking! Gunships are coming to pick us up."

Sighs of relief came from a few clones, and some of them got in a circle for a conversation. Others began doing everyday clone things in the middle of no where, like cleaning their guns or reloading their guns. After waiting for 15 minutes, multiple gunships fly above the clones and land. Another one flies by them towards the direction the ARF troopers went.

* * *

The clones have boarded the LAATs that were ordered to pick them up earlier. They were all flying together.

Suddenly, a Jedi star fighter burst out of the clouds, forming up quickly with the gunships. Allia peeked outside the window to see her brother in the cockpit, whose teeth sparkled when he observed her.

At last they have arrived at the rendezvous point. Allia jolted out of before anyone could even think about their current surroundings. She was caught in her older brothers arms and received a rub on the head.

"Hey, Allia! How's life with these clones?" Dylan joked.

Allia giggled at the joke, "Why, just marvelous! Meet their Commander, Jax and all of his troopers." She pointed at Jax as he started to make his way over to the two of them.

"You know this man, General? It seems like you do," Jax played. Allia's smile was overjoyed being with her brother. It seemed like they got along perfectly when they were younger.

Interrupting the conversation, Camo rushed up to Jax, "Sir! We found the missing supplies and data. We are ready to depart as soon as we get it all on board."

"Good Captain," Jax payed attention to Dylan again, "So, why have you come here? This is an open and shut case."

"I just wanted to see my sister. It has been quite a long time since I've seen her. Plus, I was a bit late to arrive it seems," Dylan explained.

Suddenly, two figures began walking towards the group.

They walked side by side, and wore dark clothing. Suddenly, they jerked out lightsabers, one a single bladed, the other a double bladed, and they charged at them.

"Sith! Get those packages moving faster!" Jax ordered to his clones. They began carrying the supplies faster as the Sith drew nearer. "Generals! They are too close, we need to fight them! I'll give you cover fire!" Jax shot first at Zankokuna, who reflected it back at another clone with ease.

One of the 501st clones, who was named Dagger, grabbed a steel pipe laying around on the ship at threw it at Blazde. "DAGGER, NO!" Captain Gamma ordered. But it was too late. Blazde sliced the steel pipe into many pieces, then force pulled Dagger to him and stabbed in straight in the middle, and left him to fall down into the snow, where he was gradually covered with it.

Captain Gamma and some of his troopers began to fire, covering the men bring the supplies aboard the LAAT. Captain Camo copied Gamma and had some clones do the exact same thing as they did. Captain Gamma noted Weaver going into the cockpit of the LAAT and stayed hidden there.

Blazde and Allia got into a duel, as well as Dylan and Zankokuna. Both of them had duel lightsabers. Allia's lightsabers were green, Dylan's were blue. Jax pulled out his vibroblade and went to aid Allia in fighting Blazde, noting that she has a tougher opponent then Dylan.

Blazde showed no sign of stopping against the Commander and Jedi Knight. He knocked Allia away and pinned Jax down. As soon as he was about to finish him off, Allia leaped to her feat and blocked Blazde's attack at Jax. Jax took that has a chance to turn the tide of their duel, and he did an upper-cut on Blazde and slammed him on top of Zankokuna.

"Sirs, all of the supplies are on board, let's get out of here!" Gamma shouted. The swordsmen ran back, but Zankokuna began force pulling Jax towards them.

"Generals!" Jax cried. Dylan and Allia turned around to see Zankokuna was bringing Jax towards his death, purposely going as slow as possible to bring Jax to him.

"Commander!" Dylan and Allia shrieked at the same time. Before Allia could do anything, Dylan rushed up and knocks Zankokuna back over and grabbed Jax over his shoulder. Jax aided him by firing at the Sith who continued to pursue them.

The only clones who remained off of the LAAT were Camo and Eco. Eco fired at the Sith, but his plan backfired as one of his one shots returned and hit him back in the shoulder. Dropping his gun, he took covered behind some snow. Captain Camo continued to fire, successfully shooting Zankokuna's robotic legs off. He grabbed Eco and grappled on to the closet LAAT that took off, and pulls both of them aboard.

Blazde started at Zankokuna, whose struggling to put his legs back on. "Failed," Blazde stared at Zankokuna, with his one eye giving him a death stare.

"I'm sorry, master... Those Jedi, we didn't expect there two be two of them..." He ached. Blazde walked back to their ship that has landed, with Zankokuna slowly following him, stepping on clones heads as they departed.

* * *

_This defeat will not flee unpunished for. We would soon see them again. Sooner than we thought we would think, even if they didn't know it themselves._


	6. Chapter 5: Slayers of Shadows

**Chapter 5**

**Slayers of Shadows**

* * *

_Back on Coruscant, the new 66th Slaughter Corps was patrolling Coruscant for any crimes that the police couldn't handle. Dunkel and his temporary unit of clones found something that would change them._

* * *

Back in the streets of Coruscant, Dunkel and a small squad of troopers are patrolling around, just like their old guard as Coruscant Security. The clones with Dunkel were Kicker, Sky and Blackout. The Chancellor had requested them to make sure the streets of Coruscant were clear from any signs of enemy activity.

"Why do we have to do this again? I mean, we're part of the new 66th Slaughter Corps, we should be taking over Separatist planets or blowing up space stations, not patrolling Coruscant!" Sky continued complaining.

"Hey, Sky. Wanna know what happens when you have a mouth like that? You can be thrown off this bridge!" Blackout shot back. That shut Sky up.

Since the assault on their original base, Sky got an upgrade. He was now wearing robes, but he still had his black and red armor under it. He had also been giving a company, the 1st Reaper Company.

They all continued walking in silence, when suddenly they started to listen to crying, "Please! Stop that Mister! Please! I have done nothing to you! Gaaah!" It must of been a child. But why was a child walking alone in the streets? They didn't know.

"Alright, let's move it out!" Dunkel ordered. They ran up to the ally where they heard the crying, but when they got there no one but a beaten up boy was there. The boy was pouring blood out of his head.

"What the heck?! Who could of done something? To a child in fact!" Sky puzzled. Someone else must of been watching them. A dark figure appeared before them. He knocked Sky over and began to flee from the crime scene.

"Kicker, get the kid to General Kira! She'll know what to do! The rest of you, fall in behind me!" Dunkel ordered. Kicker leaped forward and grabbed the boy and ran out of there, and began his search for a speeder.

Sky jolted back up and charged behind Commander Dunkel. Blackout took out a grapple gun and took the high ground. There was no way this man could get away from them. Not forever.

* * *

Kicker was sprinting as fast as he could. Everywhere he looked, there were only people gasping, not someone offering to aid them to help the child. Kicker arrived in an open area where barely anyone was located. Or so he thought. Suddenly, 5 bounty hunters who work together surrounded him. Holding the child over his shoulder, he brought out the Z-6 Rotary Cannon he acquired earlier and began blasting the hunters, taking 2 down before they went into cover.

Kicker rolled a grenade in, and was able to blow two of them up. The last one standing seemed to be very smart in battle, overpowering Kicker with ease. Suddenly, the child woke up and saw the bounty hunter.

"Gaaaahh!" He screamed, and suddenly the bounty hunter was force pushed into a speeder flying by that was going very fast.

"How did..?" Kicker was confused. There was no one else there, and the force was only used when the boy woke up, "What are you... Some kind of Jedi?" Kicker got back on his feat, still carrying the boy over his shoulders, then he propped him down. "What's your name, anyways? Don't worry, I'm with the Republic and not here to harm you."

The boy looked at Kicker in fear, then at last replied, "I'm.. Sala'kun Dexmer... Thank you... For helping me..."

Kicker smiled at him, "Alright. Come on, let's get you somewhere safer."

* * *

Dunkel and Sky were in hot pursuit of the bounty hunter, who seemed to not be slowing down anytime soon. "Man, I'm glad I didn't get that MEC armor..." Sky mumbled.

"Spare me from the chatter, Sky. We need to catch that scum." Dunkel reordered Sky, not that it changed Sky's opinions that much.

At long last, they trapped the bounty hunter in a corner, where he had no where to run. "Hands up, now!" Dunkel ordered.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" The bounty hunter went on. He wore black clothing and has a sort of a ghostly figure, "I am the Shadow. The man in the ally ways who takes his targets down. The man who is stealth with full bite. The man who..."

Dunkel and Sky watched and barely listened to him. "Sir, can we PLEASE just set our guns to kill and spare the clones at the cellblock?" Sky pleaded.

"I'd love to do that right about now, as well Sky," Dunkel grinned under his helmet. They aimed their guns at the Shadow in the middle of his ramblings when suddenly someone grabbed his neck and put him to sleep.

"Thought I'd help you guys end that conversation faster," Blackout joked.

"Well, you were able to shut him up," Dunkel noted. He picked up the Shadow and dragged him, making sure he puts cuffs on him.

* * *

"Sir, the Shadow has been captured. His mission along with the other hunters there at the time failed to capture the child," an anonymous figure stated, "Do you think we should send in Zerd?"

"No... Zerd has other business with me involving the Senator. Maybe afterwards," Zankokuna stared at the figure with bright red eyes.

"Aye, sir, but it seems the Republic has the boy. I'll send in some units to take him back," he assured Zankokuna, who smiled under his hood.

"Good job, Captain," Zankokuna ended the call. He stood up and stared out into the space, and the planet below.

* * *

Kicker stepped out of the speeder and helped Sala'kun Dexmer out of it, waving the speeder off, only to find that Dunkel, Sky, and Blackout got here before them and were standing in front of the 77th ARC Unit's General, Kira.

"So, Kicker. I see you haven't kicked the bucket yet doing this mission. Oh, and you are very late," Sky teased Kicker. Kicker grunted, but kept his anger on the inside. He noted that Blackout was carrying a body, possibly the man who assaulted Sala'kun, and looked pretty tired, either because he 'did all the work,' or because what Kira is talking about is boring. He'd go for the first one personally.

"Ah, Kicker. I'm glad you showed up. I thought the leader of a whole unit in the 66th Slaughter Corps wouldn't be here for a talk from his own Jedi general," Kira spoke, and Sky chuckled when she wasn't paying attention. General Kira had brown hair ranging down her robe, it seemed like she never cut her hair, as it was 3 centimeters from the start of her legs. She wore a brown robe with white armor marked with green under her robes.

"Gener-" Kicker was about to begin, then corrected himself, "Kira, Dunkel had me rescue this child and take him here, and we were attacked by some bounty hunters, but this child... He used the force to push one of them off the edge!"

Kira nodded at the end of his statement, then looked down at Sala'kun, "I'll have the council see his fate, but I'm pretty sure they'll say something like, 'he's too old' or similar," she explained.

"I understand, Kira, but it seems like someone wants this boy, and I am pretty sure he is homeless," Kicker testified. Kira nodded once more at his statement.

"Get in line for now, Kicker," she added.

Captain Kicker joined the other three in line at stared at Kira.

* * *

Zerd landed his ship on a landing pad far away from any Republic base, and left it with the Senator and Akira at his side. There, a robed figured awaited for them.

"Hello, I have a package for Mr. Sidious," Zerd joked. Darth Sidious was not amused at it, but he grinned when he saw Senator Darlin Masino appear behind Zerd. "Where do you want me to leave it?" Zerd continued, becoming serious again.

"Put him over there, Terrorly. I'll have my droids interrogate him," Darth Sidious went on. It was very rare when Zerd let people call him by his last name. It showed he had respect for the person who dared speak of his last name, no matter how deadly it made Zerd sound. "You know Zerd, your previous family members I've heard share one huge thing in common; they all were terrorizing the hearts of others as they raise up to power and wealth."

Zerd chose to say nothing, just staring at Darth Sidious. Two interrogation droids took Darlin Masino into a room to the side of the hanger they sat down and began conversation in. Zerd stood up and walked towards Akira, who was waiting for him at his ship.

"Zerd," Darth Sidious stopped him, "how about you stay along a bit longer? And get that girl to work and fetch us a drink."

Zerd turned to Sidious, and motioned Akira to do what he says, no matter if she enjoys being a servant instead of a bounty hunter or not.

"Zerd, how is your sister, Luna?" Sidious tried starting a conversation.

"I keep her safe, no matter what she says. She is my only living relative, and if I die she will be the only one who can continue the Terrorly legacy," Zerd briefly explained to Darth Sidious. Akira returned as soon as Zerd finished speaking of his sister and she placed two beverages in between the dangerous men. In the middle of the table, Darth Sidious had a hologram plop up an image of Luna.

* * *

_The CIS was planning. And so the Republic would need one, too._


	7. Chapter 6: Unmasked?

**Chapter 6**

**Unmasked?**

* * *

_The 66th took the bounty hunter to the Republic base, and they planned to figure out why he was there in the first place. This wouldn't be a source of information they wouldn't be able to look for guidance for long, however._

* * *

Blackout continued dragging the Shadow's corpse to the cell block. Dunkel and Kicker flanked his right, while Kira and Sky took his left. They needed the information from this bounty hunter about why the Separatists seem to want Sala'kun more than any other Jedi youngling. They went up to the first cell block they saw empty and slung the Shadow into the back of it, which woke him up.

"Huh? What the? Ah... crap," the Shadow noted his surroundings. He then glared up at the clones and the Jedi, but kept his eye mainly on Sala'kun. "Hey... Is it alright if I can choose who interrogates me?" the Shadow shot back and forth from the faces of those on the other side of the orange force field that stands between them.

"No. I will choose who will interrogate you myself. Blackout, come with me," Dunkel ordered. Sky sighed and Kicker remained motionless, aiming more to make sure Sala'kun is safe then if he gets chosen to go with the Commander into the prison. "I will only ask this once, Shadow. And once should be enough," Dunkel paused and pulled out his electric staff, then continued, "Am I clear?" He didn't wait for an answer, and instantly went on to the questioning, "Why do the Sith want Sala'kun so badly?"

The Shadow stared at the Commander's electric staff and laughed, "You are a bluffing old clone. You'd never want to hurt a prisoner with that." He immediately regretted saying that, as Dunkel stabbed the Shadow's arm with the electric staff, not only paining his arm, but jolting his whole entire body, "Okay! I can see you are more serious than I thought."

"What were you saying earlier?" Dunkel's grin showed as he was not wearing a helmet on his head. He had slick black hair and an eye patch. Other clones thought Dunkel was the only one who could pull off that type of hair style without looking like a fool, but very few of their reasons could of also been that they didn't want to be the one who Dunkel interrogates.

"The Separatists... Want him for..." Shadow took too long, as he got another jolt that spread all over his body in less than a second, "They want him for an experiment! A Sith lord said he would pay me handsomely! That's all he told me, I promise!"

Dunkel became bored and stabbed the Shadow with his staff again, but then he bluffed so it seemed like he didn't believe him, "They would of told you more. What did they tell you?!" Blackout blurted before Dunkel could bluff his way to finding the real truth.

"There is no more to the story! I promise you!" Shadow pleaded for mercy again. Dunkel found that odd, and kept that in mind. "Please, just let me rot in this cell peacefully, huh?"

"No promises," Dunkel shot Shadow's foot with his DC-17 hand blaster. There was no way he would let opportunities to interrogate like this go to waste. He loved doing it, and it was one of the duties of a 66th Slaughter Corps soldier.

While Blackout and the Commander interrogated, Sky, Kicker, Kira, and Sala'kun waited outside, with somewhat blocking Sala'kun's view of what was happening, but not all of it. "Excuse me, ma'am?" Sala'kun tugged a bit on Kira's robes. Her eyes lowered down to him and she bent down to be around the same level as Sala'kun.

"Yes, what is it?" Kira was only slightly more polite with Sala'kun then how she was with the troopers with her.

Sala'kun tried to look his toughest so Kira would respect him more, but the question he asked lost some points in that area, "What are they doing in there?" Sala'kun questioned. He looked as Dunkel shot the man in the foot with a blaster.

"Well... You see..." Kira hesitated at the question, then she truthfully answered, "they are hurting the bounty hunter for information on why they the Sith wanted you a lot more than a usual force-sensitive child."

Sala'kun looked down at the ground for a while, holding back the tears from the fear of being hunted, then he looked back at Kira in the eye and nodded in response to her answer. "There is also, another man who I heard was trying to find me... a Terrorly..." Sala'kun informed. Kira's eyes widen slightly by the last name of the feared bounty hunter. They must of wanted him badly if they hired HIM to find this boy, Kira thought to herself.

Sky turned to Dunkel and Blackout who just went back to the door, "This is as much as we'll be able to juice out of him for today..." Dunkel frowned. "Open up, we are ready to... Blackout wake up."

The clones turned at Blackout, who started napping while standing up. He woke up a bit, rubbing his eyes. "Time to go to the Mess hall? Oh... wait... I forgot, we are still here," Blackout almost fell back to sleep when Dunkel kneed his gut.

"Ummm... Sirs..." Sala'kun attempted to say.

Sky started laughing. None of the clones heard what Sala'kun said, "Man Blackout, no wonder why they named you that!"

"Sirs..." Sala'kun spoke again.

"Shut up, Sky. It is because I knock people like you to sleep," Blackout shot back.

"Sirs, sirs!" Sala'kun spoke slightly louder.

"Will both of you shut up? Just open the door..." Dunkel became annoyed.

"SIRS!" Sala'kun shouted. That finally caught their attention, but Sala'kun felt weird for shouting that. "The bounty hunter is getting away!"

Dunkel and Blackout turned around, and they saw the Shadow sealed a hole in the roof back shut and was no longer in his cell.

"Hey where did my fusion cutter go?!" Blackout finally noticed.

"I want every man in this base to find that hunter!" Dunkel ordered, "Put the base on lock down! We can't have him get away!"

Suddenly, Sala'kun was taken away with the Shadow, and Kira attempted to get him back as the clones rushed out of the cell block and began firing upwards, unaware of Sala'kun's capture.

* * *

Kira ran down the hall with her lightsaber out, trying to track there the Shadow was going with Sala'kun the best she could. "He tricked us all into thinking he was weak, and all to kidnap this poor kid," she thought out loud, "So now it is up to us to save him from his clutches." Clones all around her were running to get to positions and do their duty to stop the bounty hunter from escaping the base. Dunkel decided to tag along behind Kira since he was allowed to do whatever he pleased to stop anyone from escaping.

"Sir, where are we headed?" Dunkel quickly asked her. This situation was dire.

Kira slightly looked at Dunkel, then answered, "I think I know where the hunter is going. Just stay behind me Comma-" she was cut off when she ran into someone else. They had armor, but she didn't believe it was a clone. She looked up at the figure.

"Oh! Sorry about that Kira... Here, let me help you up," Galen Malor aided her to her feat.

Galen Malor wore dark brown robes and had clone armor with red markings to show he is a part of the 77th ARC Unit. Although it is hidden, under his robes he has a red bear symbol. His hair was brown and shined against the lighting slightly.

"Oh... Hey Galen," she replied, not giving much of a thank you or anything. She swiftly ran past him, leaving him with Dunkel.

"I'll need to get going, sir. She thinks she knows where the hunter is going and I am to follow her," Dunkel started running back to Kira in the middle of his explanation, and he almost couldn't hear what he said. Galen decided he should follow them as well, so he chased after Dunkel and Kira.

"Dunkel, wait up! I'm going with you both!" Galen called ahead. Dunkel didn't slow down, but that didn't matter, Galen was able to force dash to catch up to him.

Kira, Dunkel, and the newcomer Galen began running down the halls. At last, they heard the bounty hunter had stopped moving. However, it was because he knew he was being followed. He began to shot down at them.

"Kira! Dunkel! Help me!" They heared Sala'kun cry out.

"Shut up, kid! You are my pay!" the Shadow was heard punching Sala'kun.

"Kid...?" Sala'kun repeated, "I'm a... kid?" Sala'kun began to sound angry.

"Wait for it..." Kira began a countdown, "Wait for it..."

"I. AM. NO. KID!" Sala'kun shouted. The Shadow tried to speak, but he couldn't. Sala'kun held his neck with the force.

"Now Dunkel!" Kira ordered. Galen was about to stop him, but Dunkel shot above him and the Shadow didn't make a sound, except his lifeless body falling over in front of Sala'kun.

"You killed him!" Galen couldn't believe what Kira had Dunkel do.

"He's down, sir," Dunkel put his gun down, ignoring what Galen began to revision out loud.

"He won't be a problem anymore... Dunkel, get to work and maybe get some other clone troopers to help you," Kira stared at Dunkel while speaking to him about her command.

"Yes general," Dunkel nodded. He showed no mercy of killing the bounty hunter.

"I understand you needed to shoot him," Galen glared at Kira when Dunkel rushed back down the hall, "but you could of done it earlier! I fear the dark side is going in to him this very instant."

"Well excuse me, Galen, I didn't want to shoot the kid," she slightly lied. She didn't want Sala'kun to go completely to the dark side, however she is slightly teaching him that sometimes you can't be all Mr. Nice guy. You gotta released your anger on occasion or else it will get worse in the future.

"Sky, Blackout, come with me, Kicker you can go back with your Generals if you want. We are going to go do something," Dunkel ordered the trio. They opened up a vent shaft.

"Problem sir, you're too muscular to fit," Sky informed Dunkel.

"All of us are, Sky. You think I haven't thought about our armor, either? I am doing something else," Dunkel took off his helmet and located his head inside of the vent, "Hey, kid. Over here!" Dunkel shot a blaster fire up so Sala'kun could see where here was. Sala'kun crawled towards the shot's location, and stopped just because Dunkel shot it again.

"I am right here! Stop firing!" Sala'kun shouted down. Dunkel placed his gun down and caught Sala'kun with one of his hands in the vent and pulled him out back into the hallway. Clones began to go back their normal duties.

Dunkel pulled out his comlink and clearly stated, "Clean up in ventilation shaft."

Galen ran up to Sala'kun and bent down to be on his level, "What do you did in there, never do it again! Killing leads to the path of the dark side. We don't want that to happen," Galen was not pleased at all. Sala'kun's smile went back to a straight line with his mouth slightly opened up.

"Galen, can I see you for a second? Dunkel you come, too," Kira requested.

"Fine by me. Sky, Blackout, you are babysitting," Dunkel ordered them both. Both he and Kicker laughed, then afterwards Dunkel put his helmet on and followed Kira and Galen, leaving Kicker with nothing to do.

"Galen... Galen... Galen..." Kira began, "Do you know what Corps this is? Do you? Because I know, this is the 66th Slaughter Corps. Do you know why it is called that?!" Kira started to fuel up rage.

"But what Sala'kun did back there was not the Jedi way!" Galen objected, "Jedi are peacekeepers, not war goers!"

"This is a time of war, Galen. The Jedi need us to end the war before they send us 'cruel' Jedi away. Why were you of all people chosen to be a Slaughter Corps General again? All you want is to make peace! We are a Corps that should strike fear into our opponents, not " Kira shouted. Dunkel stood in-between them, moving his head back and forth to each person who spoke.

"Both of you, calm down!" Dunkel finally broke free of a shut mouth and glared at the two of them, which was not visible due to his helmet covering his face.

* * *

Suddenly, Dunkel's hologram went off. "Hold on, I a call coming in," Dunkel spoke and stepped away from the Jedi, who remained silent. "This is RC-6603 of the Grand Republic. This is also a restricted channel, so get off of it," Dunkel spoke to the figure, whose image was currently fuzzy. Then it finally came clear. It was Zerd.

"Ah, greetings Commander," Zerd smirked under his mask, "I have a deal to make with you. I hope you enjoy it..." Dunkel growled hostilely at Zerd, but that didn't even make him flinch. Zerd then revealed someone on the chair beside him, it was Senator Darlin Masino himself. "Now, let's start making the agreement, shall we?" Zerd pointed a DC17 hand blaster at Darlin's face, who was tied to the chair and his mouth was taped. Zerd also put a bag on his head so Darlin wouldn't be able to do anything with his eyes.

Dunkel was not amused at Zerd's actions in the slightest. He finally sighed after a few seconds and asked, "What do you want for him?"

Zerd looked dead where Dunkel's eyes would be, and stated, "The boy... You know which I mean."

Galen started to go pale, but Kira just stood there. She didn't seem to care that much about it.

Dunkel thought on it, then he said, "Fine," Galen was now as pale as a a silver lightsaber, "where do you want us to do the trade?"

Zerd was pleased with this, "I'll send you the coordinates. Meet me there tomorrow, or this Senator will thrown off this building," Zerd signed off of the hologram.

"This is obviously a trap," Dunkel muttered to himself.

Kira, hearing what Dunkel muttered, stated, "We should get some of the Corps ready for departure. We can't walk in blind with Sala'kun. Zerd will obviously have his crew, and possibly his employers waiting for us to take the leaders of the 66th Slaughter Corps down."

"I agree. Zerd isn't the man to keep his word. I've learned that," Dunkel replied. Galen finally snapped out of what he heard earlier, and looked at them both.

"You two are insane..." was all he let out. He gave up on arguing quickly, knowing it would most likely not get him anywhere when dealing with both Dunkel and Kira.

"I'm going to make a call myself. Get Kicker, Sky, and Blackout and get some of our finest ready," Dunkel turned his hologram back on and contacted Captain Bullseye. After a few seconds, he answered.

* * *

"Hello, sir. What can I help you with?" Captain Bullseye questioned. He was glad that at last he would be put to use besides being on guard duty.

"Bullseye, what is the current state of the Chancellor?" Dunkel asked him.

"He's fine," Bullseye went on hold for a few seconds, "And he also wants to me tell you that he wants me to be the official adviser of the 66th Slaughter Corps. He finally figured out I am more useful doing more than just sitting around doing nothing."

"Wise man the Chancellor is, Captain. We are going on a little 'trade' to this location..." Dunkel sent Bullseye a map of the area they are to meet Zerd at, "I need you to be the eye in the sky and tell me what happens during that."

"I'll be on it, sir," Bullseye was slightly excited under his helmet to finally be doing more than he does, "Bullseye out!"

* * *

_And so, after that, Marshal Commander Dunkel began to hatch his plan on how to spoil Zerd's fun. It was going to be a suicidal one, but it was better than nothing._


	8. Chapter 7: Felucia's Aid

**Chapter 7**

**Felucia's Aid**

* * *

_At last, we were going to be landing on Felucia. The LAAT trip wasn't fun to be in for so long, but what awaited for us down below wasn't as fun, either._

* * *

Multiple gunships began to appear in Felucia's atmosphere and slowly landed themselves in a clearing on the planet's surface. All around them there were plants of all kinds of types. However, now was not the time to think about it. The 41st had come here to aid the 327th in an operation they need aid on. And with Jax's regiment having nothing else to do, they accepted the request because of Commander Gree himself being busy on Kashyyk.

"I don't see them anywhere here, sir," Dakx stated as soon as the clones began to get out of the LAAT, "I believe their base is somewhere else."

"You are correct, Dakx. Their rather small outpost is to the South of us. It shouldn't be far, and it should be an easy trip," Jax replied.

"That's what they always say before they get ambushed or killed off one by one," Camo joked. Jax slightly chuckled at the joke, but he mostly just ignored its true meaning.

"Camo, this time you and your ARFs are going to stay with us. This planet has hostile creatures that could get in the way, as well as poisonous plants," Jax ordered.

"Yes sir..." Camo acknowledged. He was slightly disappointed in the order, but he knew that the Commander didn't want him to die, so he stuck to it. Behind both him and Jax, another Captain ran up behind Jax.

"Sir. Any orders?" It was Captain Spine. His armor has no unique coloring on it, just two green stripes down both of his arms.

"Just follow me, Captain," Jax began to walk towards the South.

Not so far behind, Captain Gamma and his 501st troopers, including Chip and Weaver, followed the 41st at the requested of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, who thought made a great team with Jax's regiment. "Alright, all of you stay close. We don't want to loose anymore men than we already have," Gamma instructed. All of the 501st troopers sped up to catch up with Gamma and the 41st.

"I have a feeling we are going to be taking some losses today. But that is just what I think. This could be a smooth mission," Chipper spoke against the silence.

"I agree, Lieutenant. I have a very bad feeling about this," Allia agreed.

"When a Jedi thinks it is gonna happen, it bound to happen at any second," Clip said. Weaver started going slower and went behind Clip instead of being at his side.

"Sir, I can see something in the plants, I'm going to go check it out," Grasshopper warned Jax.

"Alright Lieutenant," Jax acknowledged. Grasshopper took Eco with him and they stepped towards the rustling. With their guns out, Grasshopper moved one of the plants out of the way when suddenly a giant foot smashed him. He was barely able to breathe as he tried to release himself.

"Gaaah!" Grasshopper screamed in pain, "Shoot it! Kill it! It's a rancor!" he shouted as he attempted to fire. He was stuck underneath the rancor's feat, and he couldn't move.

The rancor then grabbed Eco with his hand and swallowed him whole, but not before Eco let out a yell of fear, as he slid down the beast's slimy throat, and progressing to the stomach.

"Rancor! Get back, get back!" Jax ordered everyone. Both Allia and Dylan pulled out two green lightsabers and leaped on top of the Rancor to fight it. The Rancor roared loudly at all of the clones, as he picked Grasshopper up from under his feat and chewed him up before swallowing him. "Gamma, Camo, Dakx, get him stuck to the ground!"

The three of the clones got out a grapple and shot at the rancor, and shooting another grapple connected to them on the ground so they wouldn't fly into the rancor.

Dawnbreaker and Chipper started to step back as they fired at the rancor because of its tail which coming towards them and some 501st troopers. They managed to duck, along with two 501st troopers, but the rest of them where slammed so hard they were killed flying into one of the plants nearby.

Clip and Weaver rolled towards two 41st clones who where with them before the comrades near them were whipped to death. "So, Weaver, how much do you like rancors now?" Clip joked.

"They are better when I'm in the air," Weaver nervously replied. He didn't want to die. Not yet.

Jax began to climb up the rancor's back as other clones fired at him. He had an idea. Suddenly, he looked up and the rancor grabbed Allia off of his head. "Allia!" Jax began to climb up faster, and Dylan helped him up. The rancor's hand that was holding Allia was now above his mouth. Not wanting his Jedi General to die, he threw his vibroblade at the rancor's hand, which surprisingly cut it off his arm. However, his hand still held Allia and it fell into the Rancor's mouth, and right after that Dylan stabbed the rancor's brain, making it fall over.

"Allia?!" Jax shouted, now on the ground with Dylan. Captain Spine got off of the ground, along with the other clones and stepped up to Jax and Dylan, observing the rancor. Dylan stood their in shock.

"Wait, sir!" Captain Spine was now against the rancor's stomach, "I can hear something alive in here."

"I got it, Captain!" Jax rushed up to Spine, slightly pushing him away, and cut the rancor open. Grasshopper, Eco, and a few other clones where there along with a bunch of other animals, all slimy and dead. After pulling some of the bodies out, he found Allia trapped underneath them.

"Allia?" Dylan whispered. Jax reached out and dragged Allia out. She coughed and sat up straight.

"Oh... Hey Commander... Nice seeing you... here..." She slightly smiled at him and then looked at her brother, "You too..."

Camo and Gamma came up to help Dylan and Jax get Allia to her feat. The bottom half of her shirt was basically torn off by the rancor, allowing her belly to breath. The back of her shirt had a small rip in it, but it was hard to see.

Suddenly, they heard another wheeze. Camo went to check it out, and it was Eco. "Sir! Eco has managed to survive as well! We need two medics over here, stat!"

"You heard him, men! If you are a medic, come up and help these two!" Jax made Camo's order more strict than it was. Two clones stepped up and helped the two of them the best they could. Jax was relieved Eco was living, however he was more thankful that Allia was alive.

* * *

Jax carried both Allia and Eco over his shoulders since they had no other way to transport them to the outpost on Felucia. Others told him he should let one of them carry at least one of them, as they thought Jax was going to get too tired of carrying them. They were wrong, and Jax didn't let any of them help him carry the two of them. They both were of great importance, Eco was a good soldier and Allia was his general... but there was something else about her he couldn't resist.

After a couple miles of walking, Jax's regiment and what is left of Gamma's platoon arrived at the outpost on Felucia. It wasn't much, but it was still something. There, a clone of the 327th walked up to them. After saluting to the clones who walked up, he spoke.

"Hello, Commander and Captains. Welcome to Fell Outpost. Get the wounded inside. Commander Bly and other 327th clones haven't arrived yet. As of now, it is just a small platoon of us to help the 501st that is around here somewhere with General Aayla Secura. The name is Rekketh, by the way..." but most of the clones have already started walking into Fell Outpost, with Jax and a few others rushing in with Eco and Allia so they can obtain medical attention.

Rekketh's armor had yellow markings on it along with a yellow coyote head print on the top of his helmet, along with mircobinoculars. He had an orange pauldron and a belt with thermal detonators.

Rekketh slowly followed behind the other clones into the outpost. I guess they need help, and stat, Rekketh thought to himself as he entered the Outpost.

Some of the 41st and 501st troopers decided to go off on their own duties while in the outpost. Some stood guard while others did whatever they wanted while Commander Jax, Captain Camo, Captain Gamma and Sergeant Rekketh took the dying Allia and Eco into the outpost's medical bay.

Allia and Eco were placed on two separate tables. However, only one medical droid walked in instead of two. It would have to take care of both of its patients at the same time.

"In their condition, they will need some overnight rest," the medical droid was currently looking over Eco, then turned to Allia, "but they won't die."

"Finally, actual good news that I've heard here," Camo responded shortly afterwards. Jax only nodded, but he mainly hoped Allia was fine more then Eco.

"Sergeant," Jax turned to Rekketh, "Where is the current Captain of this outpost?"

Rekketh saluted to Jax before replying, "He is upstairs, sir."

Upstairs, Captain Ivan stared out the window at all of the plants that occasionally moved from side to side because of the wind, or a creature in the distance hunting. But other than that, he has seen it all before. In fact, he knows Felucia like the back of his hand. It was home to him, not Kamino.

Behind him, four figures walked up behind him. He turned towards them. He easily identified them as Commander Jax, Captain Camo, Captain Gama, and one of his own, Sergeant Rekketh. The reinforcements must of finally arrived.

"Hey there, Commander and Captains! Welcome to Fell Outpost! I hope you enjoy your stay here," Captain Ivan announced. He seemed like a nice guy to the others.

Captain Ivan's helmet was shaped like a paratrooper's helmet and had a large yellow stripe on top of it. His armor was mainly grey except for the yellow markings on it. He had a 327th pauldron and a yellow cape as well.

"Thank you, Captain. What is the current status of the base?" Jax questioned Ivan.

"It is all fine, sir. It was actually getting boring around here until you guys should up with the wounded," Captain Ivan reported, "For now, get some rest. I believe you have had a busy trip here."

Gamma broke in before Jax was able to respond, "Thanks, Ivan," and gave Ivan a nod. In return he got a nod back. They all went down stairs and seemed to blend in with all of the other clones there.

"Looks like we're gonna need a bigger outpost," Camo joked.

* * *

Out in the wilderness of Felucia, a trandoshan was chasing a female human. Both where athletic and agile and dodged all of the plants with ease, however the female was faster and was able to dodge the plants with more ease. The trandoshan was getting tired, but this wasn't a job. This was personal.

The woman had a red trench coat that went down until it was 2 inches away from the beginning of her feat. Her trench coat was opened just like she preferred, showing the little amounts of clothing underneath. Her shirt didn't cover her stomach or above her chest. It only covered her chest and was made of cotton. Similar to her pants, also made of cotton. Her short pants went around her waist and went down her legs and ended when there was nothing in between them. Her diamond blue eyes shined from the sun. Her brown hair ranged far down her back and over her chest. In her hair, she had two flowers someone given her. She also had a locket around her neck which was made with silver and a diamonds.

The trandoshan chasing her had mossy green scales and deadly sharp teeth. On his face he had a scar from abuse he had when he was younger. What he was wearing at the moment was a stealth suit along with a matching helmet to hide his identity, along with a jetpack and electrobinoculars. On his right wrist he had a gatling gauntlet and on his left arm he had tally marks of his kills. He had worn claws on his feet from running and chasing after multiple targets. On his thighs, which where hidden by his armor, he had tribal tattoos.

During their run, the target finally tripped over a root, her trench coat got grass and some dirt on it from the fall. But worse was the trandoshan caught up with here. "Ha ha ha. Luna, you will make a great trophy when I have ended you. Just lay back and relax. The scorekeeper will be pleased," hissed the trandoshan. He aimed a LS-150 Heavy Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun and Luna, who was able to move her back from the ground and turn to the bounty hunter.

"You wouldn't dare do that, Killjoy. Not only could I shoot first, but even if you were able to kill me, my brother would be on the hunt for you. And you do not want to mess with the Terrorly family in the first place," Luna threatened with a deadly glare, then she spat at Rungi "Killjoy" Mu'Krak.

Rungi ignored the spat and aimed his LS-150 closer to Luna's head. Luna didn't worry. She had a plan.

Before Rungi knew what happened, Luna removed her DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol and gave Rungi a warning shot by shooting his gun from his scaled hands.

* * *

_Fell Outpost welcomed us with open hearts and hands, and we appreciate that. However, there was still another obstacle coming our way._


	9. Chapter 8: Duel of Hunters

**Chapter 8**

**Duel of the Hunters**

* * *

_Meanwhile, while we settled into Fell Outpost, a Terrorly was out there, and she was coming this way. And we didn't even know._

* * *

Rungi jumped to one of the plants right behind him before Luna was able to shoot him directly dead in the face. Luna quickly jumped to her feet and acrobatically landed next to Rungi and stood as if she was on normal ground and couldn't care less of the height. She aimed her DL-44 Blaster pistol at his face again, but this time purposely aimed for his foot. Rungi 'Killjoy' leaped on top of Luna, but not without one of his claws being shot off.

Killjoy rode Luna as if he were a jockey, but Luna high kicked him off her with ease and leaped down to the ground where he was about to fall down on. Killjoy attached himself to another plant. However, instead of staying there, he flung at her like a catapult, but missed hitting her, instead scratching her red leather trench coat.

For the first time in their duel, one of them spoke. It was Luna, "You need to sharpen your skills, lizard!" she mocked the trandoshan.

Killjoy hissed loudly and pounced at her again. He missed but landed on the ground on his two legs. Feeling a gun near his claw, he kicked it up and caught it. It was his LS-150. Covered in some dirt and missing one of the attachments he constructed on it, but it will do.

Taking cover behind a rather large flower, Luna began to shoot at Killjoy. With her having no armor on at the time, getting one shot will hurt badly. Not something she would want to happen. She had a family tradition to keep up by being the most menacing family in the galaxy.

Luna peeked over her cover, but she saw Rungi was gone. Feeling a trap, she flipped over the flower and shot behind her, only to hit a root.

"Wait a second..." Luna noticed she had fallen into the trap either way. Behind her a trandoshan sword attempted to decapitate her. Only loosing a tiny bit of her long hair, she leaned back to avoid loosing her head. She saw a glimpse of Rungi behind her and grabbed hold to her belt under his trench coat. She pulled out her darksaber and...

Wait a second, Luna realized, I don't have any melee weapons. Zerd does, not me. After realizing her mistake, she pulled her LS-150 from her holster and shot at Rungi. He deflected all three shots she shot at him, then kicked her in the gut, flying a few feet away before landing on the ground. Leaping back to her feet, she shot at Rungi one last time.

Rungi looked down at his chest. He was shot on his right side. Looking up at Luna one last time, he collapsed and almost camouflaged into all of the wildlife above him.

Luna tossed his sword at him, stabbing him in the stomach. "Just for a good laugh..." Luna spoke to herself, she got out a transparent sticker that shows a kiss on it, she stuck it on the part of his armor where he was shot, "I'd never kiss people who I just killed."

Walking away from Rungi's mostly lifeless body, she pushed some plants out of her way and stepped over some roots. There was nothing more to do here, so it was time she moved along.

Luna picked up her backpack she dropped earlier during her run. "Never thought I'd see you again," she muttered to herself. Putting it on her back, she continued walking, taking the pain a few of the plants swung at her. Not that they actually hurt her anyways. If she could survive what she had survived, a simple plant was going to kill her.

* * *

Back at Fell Outpost, all of the clones finally got where they were trying to go to, so there wasn't much of a crowd left when Captain Ivan finished giving them all the tour of the facility. They have all seen extremely similar before, so there wasn't that much reason to why they decided to tour the whole entire base.

"Well, that's it fellas. Not much to it and extremely similar to other outposts you have seen," Captain Ivan finished. He seemed to have taken words from all of their minds and said it out loud.

"Now, all we can do is wait and rest until an enemy target is sighted," Gamma sat down in a chair in the command center part of the outpost. He plopped his feat on the desk and leaned back as if he was going to take a nap.

"At the moment, that seems to be the funnest thing to do," Camo sat down in a chair across from Gamma and spun around. Amazingly he was showing no sign of getting dizzy, both at the time and anytime soon.

Jax and Ivan sat down like normal. Jax sat in a chair next to Camo and Ivan sat in a chair next to Gamma. Sergeant Rekketh wandered off during the tour to go do something else, so he wasn't there with the high ranks.

"Don't worry. Something is bound to pop up soon, it anyways does," Jax commented. That was true most of the time. For all they know, the planet could suddenly have half of it blown up and they could go try to figure out how to fix it or who did it. Not that a planet would ever explode. Maybe in a couple thousand of years someone will make a device that will blow up a planet, but not within the next 100 years.

Suddenly, right next to Gamma, a beeping sound went off. He scrambled to sit up straight and answered the call.

"Captain Gamma of the 501st. What's going on?"

Dakx was on the line, "Sir. There is a figure that has weapons heading to our direction. What should we do?"

Gamma thought for a second, then turned to Jax, "You can continue this for me."

Jax swapped seats with Gamma and spoke into the comlink, "This is Jax. Wait for the figure to come to us. If they attack, kill them. If not, leave them be."

"Sir, they are heading this way right now, but she shows no signs of carrying a weapon," Dakx responded.

"She?" Captain Camo thought out loud.

* * *

The clones began to surround Luna and kept her in their sights. Dakx, currently the highest rank outside of Fell Outpost, walked over to the bounty hunter.

"Lower your weapons, but keep her surrounded," Dalx ordered. He kept his DC-15x on his back and walked over to Luna. A few of the clones made an opening for him to confront her. "I don't know who you are, however I was ordered to take you inside. You are too close to Fell Outpost to the point it is rather suspicious," Dakx spoke to luna.

Luna was trying to think up of ways to get rid of the clones and escape, however she realized she didn't want to get in big trouble with either side, unlike her brother, who's in deep water with the Republic.

"Fine..." Luna mumbled in defeat. Thankfully her brother wasn't here to see this. She looked down and put her hands behind her head and followed Dakx inside Fell Outpost. The clones stayed around her as she went into the Outpost.

A bright light went into Luna's eyes, then she saw the inside of the Outpost. There were clones everywhere of either green, blue, or yellow colored. If she remembered correctly, the green ones where from the 41st, the blue ones were from the 501st, and the yellow ones were from the 327th. She walked through the hallway filled with all of those colors into a bigger room, where there seemed to be a few clones of importance in the middle.

Commander Jax sat up and watched as Dakx came in with the girl. Camo, Gamma, and Ivan got up slowly after him and watched the scene that was going to unfold along with him. They took her down another hallway towards the cellblock. She must of been the girl mentioned on the comlinks.

Up above, Chipper looked down and saw the girl. His mind stopped, and under his helmet he went heart-eyes. "She's hot..." Chipper thought out loud. He soon wished he didn't say that out loud, however. Behind him, Dawnbreaker whacked him on the head with the butt of his gun.

Weaver slowly backed away from Dawnbreaker, deciding he wouldn't want to ask the question he was going to ask.

"Sir, where is the nearest LAAT?" Weaver whispered to Gamma after climbing down the stairs. Gamma ignored him and watched as Luna was taken to the cellblock. He got up and followed Jax, Camo, and Ivan, who were headed there right now to go see what her deal was.

* * *

They entered the prison. Along the way to where they saw Lieutenant Dakx put Luna inside of a cell, they passed a few other imprisoned folks. Not one of them seemed innocent, except for Luna.

Commander Jax and the others questioned her. They ended quickly, and left. There wasn't much to what she said.

"Chipper, Dawnbreaker," Dakx called out. The two ARF troopers appeared before him, "Guard Luna's cell. We don't want her getting out."

"Okay, sir..." Chipper sadly replied, you could tell he felt bad for her in the tone of his voice. Dawnbreaker just nodded and went ahead of Chipper towards Luna's cage. He felt it was a bad idea to have Chipper guarding her cell.

They approached Luna's cell and stood guard. Hours must have passed before Luna said something, "I'm sure you don't like being here, Dawnbreaker," Luna confidently began. Dawnbreaker tried his best to ignore her. "I can help you be free of the Republic..." Luna continued. Dawnbreaker began to feel dizzy, as if a mind trick was used. He couldn't resist but to help her. She turned to Chipper, "I don't even need to say the same for you, I know you love me."

Dawnbreaker and Chipper got Luna out of the trap. They put handcuffs on her, which where extremely loose and would fall off as soon as she moved her hands. They silently escorted her out. This easily didn't go unnoticed, clones spot them like a haystack on a needle and began to fire.

Quickly, Luna rolled towards the exits, accompanied by Dawnbreaker and Chipper. However, Camo tackled Dawnbreaker as others went after Luna and Chipper.

"Snap out of it, Dawnbreaker! I know you aren't doing this willingly!" Camo shouted. He subdued Dawnbreaker, ending his curse as he fell asleep. Chipper was the one who actually wanted to do this, not Dawnbreaker.

* * *

Luna and Chipper dashed out in the great outdoors, only to see Dakx and others trying to stop her at the exit. Firing most of them down and running over Dakx, they began to make their way to a landing zone nearby where there was a small starfighter. They ran up to it and Chipper started the ship and readied it for take off.

"Let me pilot it," Luna smoothly spoke. Chipper got out, but then puzzled.

"Where will I be sitting?" he asked.

"Oh, when did I ever say I was bringing you?" Luna gave Chipper a taunting kiss on the helmet and then brutally murdered him by shooting him in the lungs and then snapping his neck. Chipper felt it was a happy last moment before he died.

Luna took off into hyperspace, finally loosing the Republic. No one was able to stop her now.

* * *

"Commander, what do we do now?" Gamma asked.

"...Go back inside. We've still got a job to do instead of sitting around," Jax ordered. All of the troopers who belonged inside walked behind Jax into the inside of Fell Outpost, and the others stayed outside on guard duty.

* * *

"Brother, I am off of Felucia at last," Luna spoke into a hologram.

"Good, Luna. I am glad to hear your voice again," Zerd spoke in glee.

"Do you want me to meet you at Coruscant?" Luna asked.

"Not now. In a few days. We got a trap to pull," Zerd smirked.

After saying goodbye, Zerd closed out of the call. "What trap? Sounds fun. Why can't I go?" Luna spoke to herself. She wouldn't question it to her brother directly, and she continued to fly throughout space.

* * *

_After that, Luna escaped from us. She took Chipper and many other clones there down. It was just a reminder to us on how the Terrorly family was a strong one, and shouldn't be messed with._


	10. Chapter 9: Droid to the Slaughter Corps

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Like a Droid to the Slaughter Corps_**

* * *

_Marshal Commander Dunkel and his men were getting ready at Coruscant while we were at Felucia to get their Senator back. He had a trick up his sleeve in order to deal with the situation, as he always has. He might be deadly, but he was a smart man and was looked up upon by others. Such a shame what he turned into in the future..._

* * *

Back on Coruscant, Dunkel was giving the last training of the day before midnight. They were to strike at one of the CIS's secret bases that was only revealed now. The only way to get to it was from flying, however. Because of that, Dunkel had engineers ready some of the 66th Slaughter Corp's LAATs to be ready right when they are armed and prepared to depart.

At last, the training was dismissed. There was plenty of time until everyone boarded the LAATs to prepare for this version of negotiations. Dunkel walked up to the command bay, where he found Captain Kicker.

"Sir. 77th ARC Unit ready," Kicker saluted to Dunkel. His title wasn't Captain anymore. Dunkel had forgotten that he was Cap-Commander Bullseye where promoted to Commanders. beside Kicker there where three other clone troopers who were in his unit, all sharing white armor instead of black with red markings. On his left there was Captain Rose. On his right stood other 77th ARC Unit members, all having the rank Captain as well. None of them where in charge of each other except for Kicker. That reminded Dunkel of his old Commando Squad, before they were killed.

Captain Rose's armor was more unique compared to the other clones. She was a volunteer who was placed in the 66th Slaughter Corps, then later more specifically in the 77th ARC Unit. Because of this, her armor was modified to fit her physical appearance. On the stomach of her armor there was a large image of a rose. The top of her top armor on the chest had two lines that went all the way around. On her arms and legs she had painted thorns all over them. In the palms of her hand, the same image of the rose on her armor's belly. Her helmet's face had a heart symbol covering it.

"Hello, Rose. It has been a while, how's Kicker been for you?" Dunkel joked with his old friend. Rose used to work closely with Dunkel, and almost received Commando training to form a new Commando Squad of just the two of them. However, the Chancellor and even Jedi wanted her to go under the command of Commander Kicker.

"Good to see you, Dunkel," Rose replied. She was far more serious since the last time Dunkel had seen her.

"I was just checking in, Commander," Dunkel turned his focus on to Kicker, "I will leave you with your Unit."

"Alright, sir," Kicker acknowledged, "Oh, by the way. If you see General Galen, tell him we are ready for him to come," he requested afterwards.

"Aye," is all Dunkel said in return.

Dunkel turned around and took the stairs out of the command bay. The elevator always seemed to be broken in some way, so he never bothered to try it out.

* * *

In the hallway, he ran into Sky. Sky had a few troopers in his 1st Reaper Company behind him to back him up, but half of them were taller.

"Sir," Sky started up strongly, "I challenge you to a one on one melee duel. Melee weapons only."

"You'll regret your decision, Sky. No one has won against my in a practice," Dunkel took off his minacious helmet and stared down Sky right in the eye. Sky showed no fear towards Dunkel, however he could tell deep down Sky was a nervous wreck. The two of them continued walking out into the courtyard of the Republic base. Meanwhile in the courtyard, the news spread to all of the clones like wildfire. They left space for Dunkel and Sky to duel it out. They all knew who would win, but they knew it was going to be entertaining anyways.

* * *

Dunkel and Sky stood on opposite sides of the courtyard. Dunkel drew his vibro staff and Sky pulled out a vibroblade. Up above, Kicker shouted numbers. "Three. Two... One... DUEL!"

Dunkel made the first move. He charged at Sky and leaped over him before Sky countered his charge. He kicked Sky down with his foot and stepped on top of him. Sky used this time to strike and flipped Dunkel off. They both landed on their feet and began slicing at each other. Dunkel was overpowering Sky in both his speed and strength. Sky was fast, but he was too slow for Dunkel and was given a scar on his left cheek.

Sky began spinning his sword at Dunkel. Dunkel skillfully countered each of Sky's attacks. It almost seemed like he was trained by a Jedi in the ways of a melee weapon based on how much he was beating Sky in the duel. Finally, Sky found a weak point in Dunkel's defense. While Dunkel was doing an all out strike, Sky rolled under Dunkel and attempted to slash his back. However, Dunkel already figured out Sky found his frail point in his shield, so he spun around and slammed Sky into the ground. Sky managed to flip back in the air.

The two of them were now at each others starting positions. They began to charge at one another. Then finally, Sky leaped up in the air and slammed down to the ground.

However, Dunkel wasn't there, instead he was already far away and he pulled something from his belt. He activated a lightsaber he looted from a fallen Sith he once faced and threw it at Sky. The blade jabbed Sky in the right arm and he gashed to the floor.

Dunkel marched towards his fallen comrade. He had won the duel against him, and he pulled the lightsaber out of Sky's arm after pulling him back to his feet.

"Medical droid to Republic courtyard," Dunkel slightly mocked Sky, but he actually did call a medical droid to come over to patch Sky up.

* * *

Galen and Kira, who were also observing the battle, confronted Dunkel. "Amazing job, Commander. I am glad you are with us," Kira smiled. Galen only nodded to what she was saying. He didn't like it when Dunkel dueled violently like that, but he was impressed.

"My thanks, Generals," Dunkel sounded somewhat polite when he said that, "I believe it is time we get the troops into the LAATs. Where is the kid?" Dunkel looked around. Sala'kun was behind Galen.

"Are you sure this is a wise idea, Dunkel?" Galen tried one last try to convince Dunkel to find a way that didn't risk the boy.

"I know what I am doing, sir," Dunkel showed no hesitation. "Oh, and by the way. Kicker is ready for you to join him in the command bay. The 77th's ship is the last one to the left."

"Thank you Commander, now we must get going," Galen nodded.

Dunkel began to make more calls on his comlink, contacting the leaders of divisions in the 66th, including Sky's 1st Reaper Company, 84th Assassin Elite Squad, and the 44th Elite Recon Unit.

"General," Dunkel was now facing Kira, "This is where the fun begins!"

The 66th Slaughter Corps troopers when aboard the LAATs. None of them knew what was going to happen, they just had their orders.

From the main gate that entered the base, seven speeders drove in. They were lead by the Senate Commando Commander Bullseye. His black cape flew against the wind before the bikes parked on the republic symbol in the base.

"Ah, Bullseye. I heard you also got a promotion to Commander, like Kicker," Dunkel greeted.

"Indeed I have, Dunkel. Now were is my LAAT?" Bullseye went straight to the chase.

"Right over there, adviser," Dunkel pointed to a LAAT. Bullseye and the six other Senate Commandos ran to the currently empty LAAT. Chancellor Palpatine believed they wouldn't be doing much because Bullseye was only Dunkel's adviser for him. Back when Dunkel was in a squad, Bullseye was their adviser for their missions. Now that Dunkel's squad mates are dead, Bullseye was only Dunkel's adviser and sometimes went with Dunkel on secret operations.

At last, everyone got in a LAAT, and they all took off, away from the Republic base and the Senate building, and they headed towards the coordinates given to them earlier.

* * *

Inside of the LAAT, Dunkel and the others in the same LAAT as him, which was Kira, Sala'kun, and four other Slaughter Corps clones, all were holding on to the handle they were suppose to. Dunkel kept his DC-17M and DC-17 hand blasters holstered on him. On his back was his currently sheathed Senate Guard vibro staff along with a DC-15x Sniper Rifle sheathed in the opposite direction as the vibro staff. Current on his belt he had two Sith lightsabers from Sith he killed. He rarely used them, even when he was facing other Sith. Along the belt was also some explosives and other important things. He attached his helmet to his armor, trying to make sure his eyepatch stays in the same position.

Sala'kun, standing in between Kira and him was terrified. He didn't know of Dunkel's plans and thought he was going to actually be given up to the Sith in exchange for a Senator. Kira didn't try to cheer him up. She felt no need to and didn't want to waste her time, even though there was nothing to do while the LAAT flew.

The whole trip was silent. No chatter was picked up over Dunkel's comlink, just dead silence.

At last, Dunkel's hologram went off. He detached it from his belt and enabled it. A blue image of Bullseye and another Senate Commando appeared. The other said nothing, he only watched.

"Dunkel, sir," Commander Bullseye greeted himself to Dunkel once more, "The LAATs are in position. We are only waiting for yours to arrive and start the plan."

"Aye. Good Bullseye. We are just arriving there now," Dunkel informed. Bullseye signed off the hologram and the LAAT at last landed on a small bridge connected to the building. It was far away from all of the other buildings on Coruscant. The ones high in the sky, anyways.

* * *

Kira and Sala'kun emptied from the LAAT first. They were followed by Commander Dunkel and then the other four Slaughter Corps members. In front of them awaited some mandalorians. One of them was obviously Zerd since he called them there in the first place, but the other two were just some of his crew. Dunkel took note that both of Zerd's companions were female. It was hard to tell due to the helmets who they really were. The one who had a kama and the two lightsaber handles on his belt had to be Zerd.

The mandalorians' armor was painted black and marked with red. They all wore red capes that covered their right arm.

Zerd walked up to Sala'kun and Kira. "Where is the Senator? Tell me!" Kira demanded. Zerd only laughed at her.

"Oh, your Senator is fine. Just hand me the boy," Zerd pointed at Sala'kun, then gave a come here signal to him. Sala'kun obviously didn't do what Zerd attempted to order him to do, and stepped back towards Dunkel. After seeing the duel the Commander and Sky had in the courtyard, he felt he might be safer if he was near him instead of Kira. Kira slightly looked back and saw Sala'kun's movement. Scared. Frightened. Those were some of the few words she thought about Sala'kun because of that action.

"How about, no. Hand the Senator over or else," Kira repeated.

Dozens of LAATs sped towards the tower and surrounded both exits out of it. Two of them hovered above while the others engaged. The hatches of them opened up and revealed 66th Slaughter Corps, ready to fire at the bounty hunters.

Zerd didn't flinch or was even surprised about what happened, "I know your type, Commanders. You think you have won. You haven't." Suddenly after that, missiles fired and shot down a quarter of the amount of LAATs who engaged. Then a second later, four more mandalorians slowly dropped towards the ground, and many B2 and B1 battle droids came from the sides, as well as droidekas. Then, after it seemed like a counter to their own trap enough already, a robed figure dropped from the ceiling in the middle of the four mandalorians who where just up there with him. He pulled his hood down and looked dead at Kira.

"Darth Phalanx..." Kira muttered in both shock and anger.

* * *

Dunkel, Kira and Sala'kun were surrounded by droids. They only had four normal Slaughter Corps clones to cover them with the rest of the soldiers that came along to the now broken trap flying in LAATs surrounding the tower. The only hostiles who weren't droids around them was Zerd, his crew, and the dark lord, Phalanx. Sala'kun cowered in between Dunkel and Kira, however it seemed he was braver than when they first saw him do this. Kira was right, the dark side gave him courage, Dunkel thought to himself.

All of the droids made sure their guns were loaded fully. They had the chance to take out the Commanders of the attack before it even went halfway through. Sadly for them, the time they took to reload was an advantage to the Republic. Dunkel pulled out his DC-17M Commando Gun and started firing at the droids. All of the droids near them where now dead. Zerd began to return fire at Dunkel, but Kira reflected his shots towards the other droids. No sign of Phalanx again as of yet, it seemed like he disappeared into nothing.

Then, right after that thought, Kira was sent flying, landing into some droids in the process. This is when the other clones in the LAATs began to jump down from the gunships and joined the fight, flanking the droids from the east and west. The unsuspected first move gave them the advantage once more in the battle.

* * *

Blackout and Sky charged into battle alongside another, higher ranking clone than only Blackout. The Captain was named Sideswipe. Sideswipe wore black armor with red markings like the rest of the 66th Slaughter Corps. He had a black sun visor along with a red visor on his helmet. There were white scratch markings on the helmet's cheek as well. His armor was almost completely black except for two white lines in the middle from top to bottom. Both of his arm pieces had a white line going down from his shoulder pad to his gloves. The pauldron attatched to the top of his armor and around his neck had a red cobra painted on to it. Sideswipe also wore a kama around his legs.

Sideswipe and Sky were close since they believed they were the most elite clones in the army and could easily take down the CIS themselves. However, most people just saw them as normal clones, and knew if anyone in the army had to have that title, it would of been given to Commander Dunkel. Sideswipe was a part of Sky's 1st Reaper Company, and he was Sky's second in command.

Sky and Sideswipe both pulled out their melee weapons, Sky a vibroblade and Sideswipe an electro staff and began slicing droids. Blackout just shot around with his DC15A at the droids. They weren't living beings, so he couldn't do his favorite attack on them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dunkel and Zerd got themselves into a private brawl. Dunkel used one hand to fly Zerd around above his head. When he tried to make him fly into a wall, Zerd activated his jetpack, then dived down, darksabers ready to jab Dunkel anywhere. However, Dunkel knows how to dodge melee attacks easily. He can dodge any attack easily, now that he thought about it. While rolling away from Zerd's attempt to stab him, he equipped his DC17M again and shot back at Zerd. Zerd also knew how to deal with others attacks, and reflects the shots to go all around him. Some hit other clones, the rest of them hit droids. Dunkel had no time for a duel that would last the whole battle, so he faked getting shot in the legs and purposely stumbled into a crowd of droids. Zerd turned his focus to other clones who he shot down with ease.

Dunkel, down on the ground, got his comlink out and activated it. "Commander," he started, "Send in the 77th ARC Unit."

"Aye, Dunkel," Bullseye replied. He pressed another button on his comlink.

* * *

One of the two ships that weren't invading the tower dispersed from circling around the top of it and flew down into an open spot. Inside, guns loaded up, last minute attachments where set, and a lightsaber ignited. The blast doors opened to show the 77th ARC Unit the huge battle waving before their eyes.

Commander Kicker and General Galen leaped out first. They were followed by the Captains Predator, Jinx, and Rose. The rest of the 77th ARC Unit jumped out as well and followed them.

Predator wore the normal 77th ARC Unit armor. Phase I ARC trooper armor with red markings all over the helmet and red strips down the arms. He wore a red and black kama to show he was in the 66th Slaughter Corps. Jinx wore the same. Rose seemed to be the only one who went fully creative with her armor and made her easy to identify besides the fact she is the only one in female clone armor in the unit.

"Fire Team A, with me!" Galen ordered, "Fire Team B, try to regroup with General Kira. Let's move out!"

Kicker, Rose, Predator and Jinx were in Fire Team A. Following orders, they followed Galen and shot droids along the way. Galen slashed at droids in his way as well, with the occasional force push to just move them away from their path.

During their charge, Kicker got a call from Fire Team B. He answered it after firing down some droids. "This is Fire Team A to Fire Team B, what's going on over there?"

The ARC informed, "Sir! Newbie is down and we are going to need your field medic over here because of the damage. Can you send her over?"

Kicker looked back at Rose for a second, then turned back to his wrist, "Fine, but if she gets killed we all know who to blame, alright? And I just mean Newbie not your whole team," Kicker spoke both sarcastically and seriously. He rather Rose not to die so soon, she had saved him out of many jams as well before this mission, and most likely after, too. He gave Rose the signal and she ran off in the direction of Fire Team B.

* * *

After firing down dozens of droids and nearly being shot by some, she had finally made it to Fire Team B. She saw them covering the injured clone. It looked like it was Newbie, and she heard it was, too. She ran and crouched down next to him. The rest of Fire Team B began to surround the two more, however it was hard to completely cover them without giving Rose no space to work with only three ARCs. So they tried their best and hope Rose wouldn't be shot.

Rose examined Newbie's body which seemed to be lifeless. There were shots all over him. One to the throat, head, heart, everywhere they can kill a clone if they were shot in. However, Newbie still had the ability to talk. Barely, but still something.

"Rose..." Newbie said weakly, "Make sure... that you tell Kicker that... he is..." Newbie never got to finish that, he died right there in front of Rose.

Rose pulled her wrist to her mouth and said, "Medical Operation failed, going back to Fire Team A."

After another round of firing dozens of droids she had returned to Fire Team A. No one spoke of Newbie's death. In fact, it seemed like they had forgotten about him and his death. They continued charging in through the droids, clearing them out along with a mandalorian or two.

Then, on top of some boxes there stood Zerd and the two female mandalorians who were with him when Dunkel, Kira, and Sala'kun first arrived. Kicker began to change his direction that way, as long as the others, when suddenly Galen stopped them.

"No, the battle is almost over, we will only make it longer and extend the casualties if you face them. Zerd is powerful enough, but," Galen sensed the other two figures for a moment, then looked back at the clones, "With the help of his sister and his most trusted member besides his sister, you will all die at their shots. This way." Galen ran in the direction where Sala'kun was trying to use the force to keep droids away from him. Kicker sighed under his helmet, then followed Galen's orders and paced towards Sala'kun to rescue him.

* * *

Fire Team B had yet to arrive with General Kira. It was probably best they hadn't yet, Darth Phalanx was beating her to a pulp and would do worse to them if they came in during their duel. Phalanx was using the force to almost fly in the air while throwing Kira around the battle grounds. Then after some focusing, he shot force bullets in Kira's direction. She finally regained her strength to fight and flung up at Darth Phalanx to give what would of been a deadly blow, however it was a trick. Phalanx's force shield blew up her face and she was sent flying.

"I have had my fun, girl. I'll see you later, with some more power to show you," Phalanx then just disappeared into thin air. Kira just laid half dead on the ground.

* * *

Zerd continued killing everything he saw, when suddenly he got orders from his client. He turned his radio on and contacted his crew in the battle, "We have orders to go, so get to my ship. All of you."

Zerd's ship shot down some LAATs and flew inside of the tower and hovered in the air while the bounty hunters got aboard their ship. Zerd just jumped on as the little droid pilot began to fly off. All of the blaster shots at it didn't even dent it.

Finally, after a long waiting from the clones, Dunkel gaves orders. "All of you, back to your LAATs, we are going back to base."

Some new LAATs arrived to replace the ones that were shot down. Clones started to get aboard.

Rose was following Kicker, Jinx, Predator and Galen when she saw Kira laying on the ground, beaten nearly to death. With all of her might she picked Kira up and half dragged half carried her to the LAAT. After Kicker noticed what she was doing, he came to aid her. He grabbed Kira's legs and helped get her into the 77th's LAAT.

After safely getting Kira's body into the LAAT, Kicker look at his wrist and spoke, "Dunkel, Kira is with us. Rose is gonna patch her up, she is half dead."

The comlink was silent for a while, then Dunkel at last replied, "We're going back to base. LAATs, depart."

* * *

_The LAATs finally fled the blood filled and scrap filled tower. That was a brutal battle no one in the 66th would forget. Even others not in the 66th knew of this battle._


	11. Chapter 10: Storytime

**Chapter 10**

**Storytime**

* * *

_Up in Zerd's ship, no one would of guessed that Luna and Zerd were exchanging stories, but it was true._

* * *

Aboard Zerd's ship, Zerd got his ship away from the battle as he was ordered by his client. It seemed he was going to have to wait for his next orders for quite some time. If only there was a way to past the time...

Then Zerd remembered. Luna was with him. He needed an explanation. Both on what happened on Felucia and why she was here.

"Akira, can you take controls? I want to ask my sister something," Zerd asked. But underneath it was more of an order, because he walked out of the cockpit before Akira had the chance to respond to Zerd's request.

Zerd walked across one of the hallways of his ship, then at last entered a room where Luna was sitting, alone in front of a table. Zerd sat himself next to her. Luna looked up, helmet off. She was still in her mandalorian armor and hadn't changed back into her trench coat yet.

"Luna, let me ask you something," Zerd paused for a second to wait for Luna to look at him, then continued, "What happened on Felucia? You were on it longer than you should of been."

Luna grinned. She enjoyed telling tales of her adventures to Zerd, even if he doesn't like telling his back as much as she does.

"Well, it all started when Riflesso, who I believe you met, requested me and another bounty hunter named Rungi 'Killjoy' Mu'Krak, a trandoshan..."

Luna began to tell the story of what had happened.

* * *

In Felucia's atmosphere, Riflesso's ship began to lower to a safer area for his fellow bounty hunters to parachute down. They were hired by a hutt named Gatta to steal a golden trophy from a rival hutt on Felucia. Riflesso decided to share his job to make it easier, so he got Luna and Rungi to help him out.

Riflesso was wearing white armor, painted with blue on his chest going down his neck. His shoulder pads and boots were blue as well. His armor's leggings and arms where a darker white, looking more like a grey. Riflesso's hair was brown and swooshed up towards his face. His eyes shared his hair's color.

Riflesso got out of the pilot seat and walked back into the room where Rungi and Luna were waiting to parachute down. As of now, they seemed to be in an arm wrestle. They seemed to be even, however Rungi was slightly pushing Luna's hand. Then finally he slammed her hand down into the table and won the contest.

"Sssssssuch an easy competition," Rungi taunted. If they weren't on the same side for the time being, Luna would of killed him where he stood for that comment.

Luna fixed her trench coat as she got up and went over to her backpack. Her mandalorian armor and other objects too big to be on both her belt, which was under her trench coat, and the red leather coat's pockets, where in her backpack. There were many pockets on her trench coat.

She zipped her backpack shut after examining what she had in her backpack and on her, then she slid it down her right arm, then shortly after her left.

"Luna, Rungi," Riflesso began. They looked at him with their attention, "We are really to drop off. Get your parachutes ready."

"Already done, Riflesssssssso," Rungi hissed. He was right, both Luna and Rungi had their parachutes, ready to jump out and depart. Luna began buttoning her trench coat together. She enjoyed having it unbuttoned so she didn't heat up so much, but if it slipped off while they were parachuting, then it'd be an awkward time in the jungle they were going to jump down to below.

"Good. You guys get down there and get the trophy. Just when you get it, make it quick. There are some ships that belong in the Hutts in the sky and I rather not be spotted by those," Riflesso warned. Luna just nodded and parachuted down as soon as the hatch opened up. Rungi took a few seconds before jumping after her.

After releasing their parachutes, Rungi and Luna were slowly dropping into the waters below. The Hutt Palace was nearby, they could see it while they were falling. At the same time, Luna and Rungi detached from their parachutes and they dove into the water with a splash. Luna was an excellent swimmer, she could swim gracefully in the water without needing to worry about drowning. And since Rungi was a trandoshan he could breath underwater. He was also a good swimmer, not as good as Luna, however.

When they finally swam to shore, they formulated a quick plan.

"I'll go in, get the party guests out, go bang bang with my DL-44s," Luna pulls out her two DL-44 blaster pistols, "on the guards, the hutt if I have to, get the trophy and meet you here. You can stand watch."

"Ssssounds like a plan, Luna," Rungi spoke, "Let me know if you need my asssssistance while you are in there."

Luna spun up and put on a small gas mask. She made her way into the Hutt Palace after sneaking by two guards standing there to kick people out before they can even go in. After being in the clear, Luna became hidden among the crowds of people. It seemed like she was a guest to the party as well so no one noticed her.

To a witness, it would of looked like Luna accidentally dropped a smoke bomb. But if they were Luna, they'd know it was how she wanted to get everyone out. The smoke bomb went off and everyone started coughing and they were nearly blinded. All of the guests ran outside of the palace to escape the smoke.

The guards began patrolling where the scene of the crime happened. When two of the guards unknowingly walked towards Luna, that is when she pulled out her DL-44s blaster pistols. Bangs and lasers went around the room, then finally all of the guards dropped dead on their feet. She looked ahead and saw a slimy Hutt, who she had shot and a shiny golden statue. She ran over and snatched the statue and stuffed it in her backpack.

An alarm went off, causing more guards to swarm in like a horde of bats. They were everywhere.

"Killjoy, now is the time I need that assistance you offered me!" Luna quickly explained to her current partner.

Rungi hissed, then grabbed his sniper rifle and put it on his back. He grabbed his trandoshan sword and charged into the palace, slicing two guards in half on his way in.

All of the guards turned to Rungi. No where in sight was Luna. However he caught a glimpse of red and some hands punching a mud panel that was as weak as an ant. She crawled outside and left Rungi for himself.

"Terrorly..." Rungi hissed. He began to fight the guards on his own.

"Riflesso," Luna spoke to her wrist, "I'm out. I need a pickup. Rungi's gone so don't ask about him."

"I don't want to know anyways," Riflesso slightly joked. He was worried inside on Rungi's whereabouts. "Wait, Luna, problem. I might not be able to pick you up."

"What?! Why?"

"Remember that Hutt fleet I was talking about earlier?" Riflesso reminded Luna. "Let's say they are coming to check me out now, with their big guns. I need to leave, I'll meet you on Coruscant. Keep that trophy safe!"

Luna looked up and saw Riflesso's ship speed into hyperspace. She also saw the Hutt fleet that was going to destroy him to pieces.

Behind her, an outraged Rungi ran out of the palace.

"TERRORLY!" He roared. Luna's mind started racing, and she darted towards some overgrown plants. She accidentally dropped her backpack in between two plants but ran without it. She was faster without it anyways. She and her pursuer jumped, rolled, glided, and slid in their chase to get revenge on Luna.

* * *

"After that, we had a fight, the Republic found me, I escaped... All stuff I can tell you later. Maybe I should write it down to remember," Luna joked.

"Why did you not listen to what I said on coming to Coruscant?" Zerd asked his second question after the long story.

"I just felt like it."

* * *

_After that, it wouldn't be long until Luna began to ask Zerd to tell her a story back, since she told him one._


	12. Chapter 11: Zen'ur Terrorly

**Chapter 11**

**Zen'ur Terrorly**

* * *

_And so, after Luna's story, it was time for Zerd to pay up. And it wasn't with credits he had to pay. Instead, it was something he disliked._

* * *

Zerd was thinking about Luna's true story. She seemed to have seen a lot more action than he had expected her to in counter while he was off doing other things. He wasn't mad or jealous or anything similar. In fact, he was glad Luna got some action.

Luna finally broke the silence with a question.

"So, now that I have told you my story... How about you tell me a story about one of our ancestors?"

Zerd looked up at Luna, sighed, then titled his hat up, "Alright, fine. Who do you wanna hear about? Shade Terrorly? Sir John Terrorly the III? Alphenor Ter-"

Luna cut him off before he went on a huge list, "How about Zan'ur Terrorly? The british and Chiss Imperial agent during the Cold War. He is a legend in our family that I wonder why I have never asked about until now."

"For the last time, he was a bounty hunter hired to work as an Imperial agent," Zerd reminded Luna. She didn't care at all about that, she just wanted to listen in on the tale. "Alright, I'll start the story, your highness," Zerd mocked.

For some odd reason, it almost felt fitting calling Luna a Princess. Princess Luna. Then again, as far as Zerd knew, they weren't heirs to any sort of royalty. He still thought Princess Luna had a good ring to it. Prince Zerd wouldn't sound good though... Zerd realized he was thinking way off topic. He needed to get back to thinking about the story.

"Artoo, get over here," Zerd spoke into the shadows. Suddenly, an astromech started rolling in to its masters. The astromech full paint color was black. However, on it's head it was partially painted a violet to match Zerd's mask. It's body had dark red markings on it to represent their capes' color. It was a Artoo-Series astromech that had hundreds of modifications added from Zerd on to him to make him smarter, stronger, loyaler, and more. His full number was Artoo-Veefive.

Artoo did exactly what his master requested. It was in his programming. His next orders where just as simple, find the data of Zan'ur Terrorly inside of his memory banks and display a recording, meanwhile Zerd will tell the story. The image finally appeared on the table, and the story began.

* * *

The Cipher Agent ran across a rocky wasteland of a planet. Yet, it was inhabited by people. Claimed by the Imperials, in fact. What planet could this be? None other than Balmorra. And he had to go there of all places.

Zen'ur's armor didn't show any skin. Not even his face. His whole uniform was a dark grey. He wore a helmet you'd most likely see a pilot or someone in space where, it has an air filter system inside of it and can be seen on the outside. His belt was also unique, in the center of it there was an orange glowing square. On both of Zan'ur's armor's arms, there was a patch with an Imperial symbol on them.

Zen'ur only had a droid companion with him, Toovee-Arate. The droid was colored a light blue, but on his shoulders he had a thin red stripe go around his shoulder. His eyes glowed red and also had a wider red line in between them going over this head. Toovee usually spent his time on Zen'ur's ship giving him updates on what is going on or going on errands for him. However, this time he was coming with Zen'ur. Unlike most of the droids that were shipped out to Imperials, Zen'ur took the time to modify Toovee. He can not only just heal, but he modified him to allow himself to fight for Zen'ur or for his own defense. He also modified Toovee's armor to have greater immunity to laser fire. Toovee was no longer just a healer or a servant like the rest of the same unit.

"Toovee, do you see anything?" Zen'ur whispered. His voice sounded nearly robotic while speaking due to his gas mask and helmet.

Toovee looked around. In his eyes, he zoomed in on potential hostiles. "Hostiles ahead, master. May I join you in shooting them?"

Zen'ur pulled out his sniper rifle and zoomed in on his first kill of the hour. In Imperial Intelligence, he was assigned a sniper rifle. He had plenty of experience with it in the past, and could easily snipe others in the head without a scope or looking. Zen'ur threw down four small pads, which made a shield for Toovee and Zen'ur to crouch down behind without getting shot. At last, Zen'ur let out a shot and instantly took out three guards.

Down below, guards' heads were swinging around, trying to find where the shots came from. One of the guards spotted the shooter, but in return he was able to meet a shot to the head. The other guards began firing, making sure they all avoided this amazing sniper's shots. However, none of them were as experienced as whoever the sniper was. They all met the same fate; a shot to the face.

Zen'ur decided to slide down the cliff he was sitting on in order to shoot. Toovee joined him, almost tripping when going down to slide. They landed on their feat in some soft grass, however it was muddy. That could cause problems when they walked into the factory in front of them. It could both slow them down and allow people to track them.

"Toovee, scan for the nearest water source. Otherwise we're going to make the place messier," Zen'ur joked in a serious tone. Unlike Toovee, he wasn't much for joking around on the job.

"But of course, master. It would be rude to come in dirty," Toovee joked, which was not serious toned at all compared to Zen'ur's joke. Luckily, the nearest water source was right next to the factory. Zen'ur quickly cleaned off the mud from his boots and ran back up silently. His steps were very light and even with advanced hearing they were hard to hear. Toovee didn't clean himself, he didn't land in the mud like Zen'ur had.

Toovee hacked into a control panel for Zen'ur, and the large metal door blocking off the entry to the factory lifted up. Zen'ur and Toovee walked in with caution and ready to shoot if required. If it weren't for Toovee's body parts moving, the hallway would of been as silent as possible. There was nothing going on there. No guards, no workers, no machines moving, nothing. All of that was behind the next door.

The door at the end of the hallway flew open, and Toovee and Zenur shot down the guards at the door. That part of the factory became alerted and started firing. No one thought to call reinforcements. No one believed they needed any. That all changed when within a minute, the whole room was cleared. The guards were shot, and the workers were either shot as well or fell into a machine and were slaughtered by it.

Zen'ur and Toovee continued through the current room they were in. They didn't want to miss a thing. Their target could be anywhere, and they didn't want to miss him.

Zen'ur's target was a Republic Lieutenant named Jerxon. Jerxon was a commando in the army, and was considered deadly to the Empire. Zen'ur planned to make sure that Jerxon didn't get away.

Toovee stayed close behind Zen'ur, preparing to fire at anything that got in their way or saw them. No one could know. No one could tell. No one could see. Preparing to fire was worth it, one Republic soldier ran from around the corner to check out what happened, but he was shot in the head by Toovee. Zen'ur kept walking without flinching, stepping over the now dead Republic soldier. Because of their weapons' silencers, none of the people at the factory knew that there death could happen in any second.

Zen'ur opened up a vent nearby to a room filled with workers in the factory. There was too many of the rebels in there, and they couldn't get caught.

"Toovee, climb down there first," Zen'ur spoke, not loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"If that is your wish, master," Toovee obeyed. He crawled into the vent first. Zen'ur trailed behind him.

Down bellow, another agent was running in. However, instead of getting killed as Zen'ur thought the other agent would, he killed everyone in the room.

"Master, that is Cipher Nine. He is doing another mission here, but that isn't our concern. We need to eliminate Jerxon, master," Toovee informed Zen'ur.

I never was going to ask about him, Zen'ur thought. They continued crawling down the shaft. Finally, down bellow, there was Lieutenant Jerxon and his squad. Zen'ur gave Toovee hand signals on what they were going to do. Finally, Zen'ur got out his sniper rifle and aimed at one of the members of Jerxon's squad. Boom. He fell to the ground. And so did the rest of the squad. Jerxon picked up his blaster and looked around for the shooter.

* * *

Suddenly from above, a shaft fell in front of Jerxon. From there, Zen'ur and Toovee dropped down. Jerxon was about to give the old 'Surrender now or I will shoot!' speech but Zen'ur shot Jerxon in kneecaps with this sniper rifle. Then Toovee shot him in the arms.

Jerxon fell to the ground. "Not even a chance to fight..." Jerxon muttered. He looked up at the scope looking down at him, and he heard the last sound he would ever hear in his life.

* * *

_Zerd finished his story, and no longer was being bothered by Luna for him to talk about their ancestors. The only way we would of known about this story telling business was from an astromech droid that they owned. But, we wouldn't find that for a long time. Even after the Clone Wars._


	13. Chapter 12: Work in the Wild

**Chapter 12**

**Work in the Wild**

* * *

_I took a small platoon of soldiers from my 41st, and a few men from Gamma's 501st, including Gamma himself, and we were on a patrol that we would thought would only be droids that stopped us. We were wrong._

* * *

Commander Jax was patrolling Felucia with a small platoon of clones handpicked by Jax himself. Camo, Dakx, Green Wizard, Gamma, Weaver, Clip, Sharp, Lycan, and Kyr'Vhetine were some of the clones in the platoon. Jax left Captain Spine in charge with Ivan back at Fell Outpost.

Sharp was a sniper in the 41st. Sharp always carried around a DC-15x Sniper rifle. He also had his R-1 Recon Droid flying around beside him to scout out the area. Sharp wore a phase II sharpshooter helmet covered in camouflage to blend in easier with nature. It also helps him see more accurately. His chest armor had green markings around with more camouflage, and a kama with camouflage on it as well. He was a Sergeant in the army.

Kyr'Vhetine was also in the 41st. He wore normal 41st phase II armor, however he did have a mandalorian symbol on his shoulder pad. He was also a Sergeant. He mainly spoke Mando'a and rarely speaks.

Lycan was an ARC trooper in the 501st. He had blue markings on his armor and his pauldron. On his helmet had blue fangs on both side of visor. He wore a dark grey kama around his waist as well. He too had a DC-15x, however he also had a DC-15S and dual DC-17 holstered on his belt.

They were all just on a simple patrol. They needed to make sure everything was clear. They already had to go through a small battalion of droids and some acklays who got in their way as well. However, they cleared them easily. The rest are being kicked off of Felucia by the 501st and Aayla Secura.

Jax, Gamma and Camo led the platoon deeper into the forest. Clip, Weaver, and Lycan followed Gamma more than the other two, however. Weaver also tried to stay in the middle of all of the clones at the same time. He missed flying in the LAAT. But he also realized he had a duty. He was to serve the Republic as a soldier.

"Come on Weaver, pull yourself together..."

"I can't it's too much pressure!"

"You know you can, Weaver. It's only a patrol."

"Yes.. yes.. Just a patrol... Eh eh..."

Clip began to walk over to Weaver when he found that Weaver was talking to himself. It freaked Clip out and he decided to not talk to him. No one else heard Weaver due to some of the chatter already going on.

Jax wasn't talking like some of the others. If any of the high ranks were to blame about most of the chatter, it would be Captain Camo. Jax was going to stay back at the Fell Outpost to make sure Allia would be safe and fine. In fact, she would be waking up anytime today. Instead he had to go on a patrol with his temporary platoon. Jax took a smell of the air around this area. However, he smelt something odd about the air. It wasn't droid, plant, or even some kind of creature. Instead it was... smoke?!

"Hey, all of you! Quiet down!" Jax shouted. All of the clones became quiet and began to crouch down. Jax, who also crouched down, lead the pack, slowly walking towards the direction the smoke is coming from. Camo was going to move a plant out of the way, however instead of seeing the smoke's origin, Camo was greeted by three acklays, one who was about to cut Camo's face off. Jax tackled Camo down and the acklay instead hit an unlucky clone who ran up to get Camo down himself. The clone was flung into an over sized plant, and soon died from blood loss from is brand new gaping cut all down his body.

"Get down! Get down!" Jax ordered. The clones rolled away and began to open fire at the acklays. There were no Jedi to help them this time, except this time it wasn't a rancor. The small amount of clones who were in the 501st started to make their way towards Gamma. The 41st did whatever their specialty was. Sharp grappled on to a high branch and pulled himself up. He sat down on a branch and pulled out his DC-15x. He began to shot at the acklay's from above, however the acklays kept moving their heads, making it hard to hit them. Finally, he was able to shoot one of the acklays in the head, making it drop to the ground. The other two still ran free, and knocked Sharp off of his hanging spot into some tall grasses.

* * *

Lycan, Clip, and Gamma began to walk away from the rest of the 501st to take on one acklay. Clip and Gamma distracted the acklay while Lycan leaped on on the spine of the acklay. He pulled out both of his DC-17s and began to shoot down the acklay's spine. The acklay screamed in pain as the marks from the shots began to burn like hell. The acklay began to charge around crazily, still trying to tackle down the men he was going to attack. The acklay managed to make Lycan fly off into the sky, and it moved his neck up to stick its fangs into Lycan's torso. Then suddenly, before it knew what happened, Gamma shot its neck multiple times. The acklay let out one last scream of pain, and collapsed from blood loss. Lycan smashed the acklay's head on impact falling on to it, making it bleed out even more, however Lycan was fine and got up without aid.

* * *

Jax, Camo, and some other 41st troopers meanwhile were fighting against the last acklay. This acklay has already been injured from previous battles, and seemed like it could collapse any second from being tired. It still had fight in it, though, and swung its claws back at Camo again. Camo flung himself over the incoming attack, and grabbed on to the next claw that charged at him. Using this to his advantage, he pounced on to the acklay and began to climb up to his spine. Dakx steadily walked towards his commander while giving fire to the acklay. The acklay let out a roar, when suddenly the two ARCs jumped on top of the acklay alongside Camo. Camo already slit the acklay's throat with a stick. The blood shot out of the its neck like a fountain. Jax gave the finishing blow and stabbed the acklay in the brain, and more blood began to pour out as the creature tumbled to the floor.

With all of the acklays defeated, the clones regrouped. They lost nearly half of the platoon, but that didn't matter anymore. The clones began to march towards their original destination, the smoke ahead of them.

"Now, let's try this again," Camo joked. He grabbed the plant he held on to earlier before the acklays came and pushed it out of the way. Behind the branches was a sight that you wouldn't usually see on Felucia...

* * *

What the clones now saw, it seemed to be a crash. There were minor fires everywhere, but it should be safe to examine. The platoon sneaked in to the crash site to find out what happened.

Jax, Green Wizard, Aay'han, and Camo were the first on the scene. Kyr'Vhetine walked with Jax towards the ship's wreckage, and Green Wizard followed Camo to find any survivors. The rest of the clones began to spread out to secure the perimeter. They wouldn't want another surprise attack.

Jax and Aay'han kicked and pushed some rubble out of the way while entering the ship. They made their way into what used to be the ship's cockpit. They looked around, finding scrap of the ship and other various objects. Mainly metals and scraps. Finally, Kyr'Vhetine found the ship's control panel. He pushed some scraps off the panel and found a holopad. He picked up the holopad and looked it over. He activated it and viewed the information. Somehow, it was in perfect condition, after being in a crash, anyways. Kyr'Vhetine's eyes read the holopad closely.

"Al'verde!" Kyr'Vhetine shouted across the ship.

Jax walked over to Kyr'Vhetine, "What's this?" Jax questioned, he accepted taking the holopad from Kyr'Vhetine who was offering it to him, and looked it over. "...How is this possible?"

* * *

_The crashed ship was a mystery at the time. But everything seemed to make sense after reading the holopad. But then, something happened._


	14. Chapter 13: An Old Friend

**Chapter 13**

**An Old Friend**

* * *

_The madness going on out their was caused by someone I haven't seen in months. He was indeed an old friend._

* * *

Meanwhile, Camo and Green Wizard looked around the crash. Then finally, they found a body. Camo walked up to the body and examined it. "He's still breathing... make sure he gets up," Camo ordered Green Wizard. He forgot what his name was, so tried avoiding saying his name. Green Wizard stood guard as Camo spoke. Camo walked off to look for more survivors, then he heard a shot go off.

* * *

Jax's head darted up and he heard a shot go off. He held on to the holopad and ran out of the ship with Kyr'Vhetine. They finally arrived at the scene and saw what have remained of Green Wizard. He has been shot by a man with what seemed to be mandalorian armor lying on the ground with one arm raised, holding the murder weapon. His arm went down as he stood up. At the time, he was wearing white armor, painted with blue on his chest going down his neck. His shoulder pads and boots were blue as well. His armor's leggings and arms where a darker white, looking more like a grey. However, all of that was hard to tell due to dirt, grass stains, and mud on his armor. His helmet was off and showed his hair was brown and swooshed up towards his face. His eyes shared his hair's color. The man's face looked very familiar to Jax.

The man sat up straight, then slowly got up. The clones held up their weapons, already loaded and pointed at him. The man looked out, noting his now broken ship and that he was surrounded. He put his hands up and behind his head.

"...You wouldn't happen to own this, would you?" Jax was hesitant to ask. This couldn't be him, it couldn't.

"Sorry about what happened. First reflex is if you see someone next to you while you are sleeping you shoot first," the man said, then he examined the holopad, "Yeah this is mine. What about it?"

Jax just stared at him for a second, then finally spoke, "Veloce?"

The man picked his gun up and aimed at Jax's head, "No one calls me that. Ever. Only few, and I don't remember-" The clones got closer to the man.

"It's me, Jax."

That caught the man off guard. He lowered his weapon, "Jax? The Jax ranked Commander in the 41st Elite Corps?"

Jax only nodded.

"...It's been a long time, old friend," the man went on, "However, I am no longer called Veloce... unless I say so. Now I am called Riflesso."

"So this is what you've doen with your life? Become a bounty hunter?"

"What would you do?" Riflesso grinned.

"Touche, Veloce. Touche," Jax patted Riflesso on the shoulder. As did Riflesso back at Jax, "It's good to see you again... General."

Camo walked up into the conversation, "It's been a while since we've seen you. As you have probably noticed our armor has changed since that time."

"Ah Camo, it's good to see you too. Now, if you guys excuse me," Riflesso accidentally hands Camo his holopad, "I really would need to either get my ship running again or find a new one."

Camo, being one to sneak into other peoples' business, reads the latest journal entry Riflesso has written in his holopad, skipping some bits over before stopping at one part,

* * *

_These ships from that slimy hutt really want me dead. I have been flying around for a long time now and firing at their ships. I currently have it being auto piloted to fly away so I can write this in case I don't survive. I am worried about Luna, last I heard from her is that Rungi, the only mercenary we have hired to join us, is trying to kill her. I am not doubting her abilities to defend herself, in fact I think she might be able to kill him, but there is always the chance. I rather not loose Luna, not yet. She is a kind and powerful ally to have... she is also just so, lovely, in many ways. Hold on, need to stop writing for a second... The hutt ships have found me... Ah cr-_

* * *

"Camo, I'd like that back, please," Riflesso was back in front of Camo. Camo was startled from this sudden approached, and slightly moved backwards. He handed Riflesso back his journal and walked beside Jax.

"He's changed," Camo whispered. Jax nodded slightly in response.

Riflesso walked towards his ship and looked around for salvageable in the ruins of his ship. "Looks like I need a new ship," Riflesso muttered to himself. He grabbed a backpack and began to grab other things. Spare parts, weapons, pieces of armor... and what looked like a metal staff. Now that Jax thought about it, that must of been Riflesso's lightsaber. He was an exiled Jedi after all, he might of gotten a new lightsaber in the time he was exiled.

Gamma then approached Jax and Camo, "Sirs, with all do respect, he just killed one of our men. And for all we know he has done a lot more against the Republic. He is on the wanted list after all for the Republic. I believe my troops and I think we should take him in."

Jax observed as Lycan, Clip, Weaver, and the rest of the 501st troops walked up behind Gamma. Jax's troopers began to rally behind Jax and Camo. Jax's men knew Riflesso, or as they would call him, Veloce. He was a good man, and believed the reason he was exiled in the first place was unfair. Gamma and his men didn't see what happened, but they did. It almost seemed like they were gonna start a riot.

"Everyone, listen up!" Jax shouted. Everyone fell silent and stood at attention towards Jax. He has the authority. Now what would he do with it? Do what is patriotic to the Republic, or do what he thinks would be best?

Jax stood there, silent for at least a full minute. No one asked why, they just listened to orders and respected Jax.

At last, Jax spoke, "We'll let him go, we have no real proof he did any crimes to the Republic and he was exiled for an invalid reason. Now, let the man fix his ship, or get a new one, and be on his way."

Everyone fell silent. No one knew what to say. They just stood there. Then finally, Gamma broke the silence, "Whatever you say, sir..." The clones broke up from each side and went back into guarding the perimeter and awaited further orders.

Jax decided to go help Riflesso with what he was doing, and walked over to him. When suddenly, his hologram started alerting that he had an incoming message. Jax pulled it out and answered the call.

"This is Jax, who's this?"

"Jax, it's Captain Ivan. The CIS are almost kicked off of Felucia, as reported by Aayla Secura. Also, the Chancellor has requested I tell you and the rest of your troops to get back to your LAATs, he needs to take you guys somewhere else."

"Alright Captain, thanks for letting me know. We'll be back soon. Are the LAATs waiting for us there?"

"Affirmative, come back as soon as you can."

"Jax out."

Jax ended the call, and put his hologram away. He then looked up at Riflesso, who was still going through his ship.

"Riflesso, we need to go. Would you need any assistance?" Jax asked him. If he says no, for all Jax know this could be the last time he sees Riflesso.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. If I can't find a ship to get off, I'll get assistance from a 'friend' of mine," Riflesso explained. Jax nodded. He had no idea who Veloce was talking about, but he respected him denying his help.

"Alright everyone," Jax started ordering, "we're moving out. Let's move."

The clones picked up their things and followed Jax as ordered. "About time we're getting off this planet," Dakx muttered. All of the clones began the long journey back to Fell Outpost.

* * *

Meanwhile in space, Zerd and Luna were only flying in Coruscant's atmosphere. They had no other jobs for the time being and there was no reason to return back to their base. Then, as if it came as a cure for the boredom, Artoo rolled into the room, and made some beeping noises.

"A message for me? Well... alright," Luna responded to the astromech. She followed the droid and it showed a message from Riflesso. "So, how was your vacation?" Luna joked.

"Oh ha ha," Riflesso replied, "The hutts shot my ship down and I've crash landed on Felucia. I can't repair it, mind if you come and pick me up?"

"Luckily for you, we have nothing to do. And especially lucky that you were accepted into Zerd's crew. If you weren't, well you'd be dead meat, as he is flying the ship right now," Luna smiled at the hologram of Riflesso.

"Yeah, and good thing a clone patrol didn't know that," Riflesso grinned back, "I was easily let off the hook since I used to be the Commander of the patrol's general."

"Well, we don't need the whole story yet, I'll have Zerd turn this ship around," Luna spoke. Artoo turned off the message and rolled away. Luna walked back to Zerd.

"Turn this ship to Felucia, we need to do a pick up," Luna ordered.

"And who made you the boss?" Zerd joked, then he flew the ship away from Coruscant and they entered hyperspace.

* * *

Back on Felucia, the clones were nearly at Fell Outpost. They could see it in front of them. Then came laser fire and a scream from an acklay. Jax spun around and saw the corpse of an acklay behind them. "Man, for a huge creature they sure are silent," Camo noticed.

Then from some small plants there was rustling. The clones began aiming at the bush. "Hold on, if none of us shot the acklay, I think it should be obvious what this will be," Jax ordered. The clones stopped aiming at the small plants and watched.

Then, at once, there was four glowing commando masks in the bushes. Then there was four commandos, the source of the glow and the shots.

"Ah, Commander Jax sir. We were just heading back to base and thought we'd give you a gift," said who seemed to be the leader of the commando squad.

"Ah, Shadow. Just who I was expecting. You got my orders then?" Jax questioned.

"Aye, sir. They were loud and clear," Shadow replied. Behind him, two commandos were having a minor argument.

"I'm telling you guys, if that was a droid platoon instead of a clone platoon, that would of been a bad move. We couldn't even see who the acklay was following," one of the commandos said.

"Sometimes we need to take risks, Karr. It didn't look like the acklay liked us when it saw us as well," another commando, who was nicknamed Sunshine, pointed out.

"Ladies, ladies, quiet down. Your escort has arrived," Maverick joked. When he said escort, the commandos knew he was talking about the clones who were staring at them right now. That shut the two of them up.

"Alright, now that you four are here, let's get back to Fell Outpost," Jax ordered. No one needed that order, however. The outpost was right in front of them. Weaver spotted the LAATs and started muttering to himself in excitement, but no one could tell what he was saying.

"Al'verde! Alor'ads! Aka is parjir!" Kyr'Vhetine spoke in mando'a. There, in front of the outpost, awaited multiple LAATs, which now had enough space to land right there. The clones they left at Fell Outpost were waiting for them to come get in the LAATs, and so was Ivan, Rekketh, and some other 327th clones, who weren't in the LAATs._  
_

"Commander, it was good working with you," Ivan complimented, "I hope to see you in another battle. For now, my men and I need to stay, keep the outpost in tact, and await for the rest of the 327th."

"Thank you Captain, good luck in your mission," Jax replied. He joined the other clones in the LAAT, with Camo behind him. The commandos who followed them went to a separate LAAT from the rest of the clones. The LAATs then shut the blast doors and took off, leaving Captain Ivan, Sergeant Rekketh, and the other 327th back at Fell Outpost.

"I doubt we'd be seeing them again," Camo commented. Jax nodded. It was hard to believe enough that they had to go to Felucia in the first place because of all of the troops already at Fell Outpost.

Then, Jax's hologram had an incoming message once again. This time it was from two people of great importance, Chancellor Palpatine and a Jedi Knight they called Anakin Skywalker. Jax answered the hologram and awaited for the Chancellor or Skywalker, to speak.

"Greetings Commander," Skywalker started, "It has come to my attention that Captain Gamma's platoon has spent some good quality time with you."

"That's one way to put it, sir," Jax replied.

"It has also come to our attention you are in need of more troops, Jax. You have taken heavy losses from Sith attacks and the recent invasion on Coruscant," Palpatine added, "Which is why I will be presenting your regiment, Survival Regiment, additions troops from Kamino," the Chancellor paused for a second, "and, Skywalker and I have agreed, since they have been with you for such a long time, to transfer Captain Gamma's platoon to Survival Regiment. We already talked to Gamma earlier about it on the hologram. Here are your next orders, Commander. Report to Kamino, pick up your new men, get Captain Gamma's men's armor repainted, and wait further orders."

"Yes sir, Jax out," Jax saluted to the Chancellor before logging off. Then suddenly, Jax noticed something. "Wait, where is General Allia and Eco?" Jax asked the nearest clone to him.

"Don't worry sir, they are fine. Captain Spine got them into another LAAT, along with General Allia's brother. You can see them on Kamino," the clone responded.

"Thank you, Sergeant."

The LAATs flew away from Felucia, to not be seen again by the Survival Regiment. Not for a long time, anyways.

* * *

_At last getting off that deadly planet, we flew to Kamino. We were glad to fly out of there, but then began to think of what the 501st Legion that was rotated there at the same time was thinking on their side of the planet._


	15. Chapter 14: Home, Wet Home

**Chapter 15**

**Home, Wet Home**

* * *

_After Felucia, we obeyed our orders and headed to Kamino. We were going to get more armor, better gear, and more troops. It was finally a moment when we knew for a fact we wouldn't need to worry about being raided in the middle of battle. Wish we got those chances more often, for when the Order came around, we felt rushed._

* * *

In space, dozens, nearly a hundred LAATs were flying towards one location. In these LAATs, there were only 41st. A few were painted in blue, however they were to be soon splashed in green colors. This was Survival Brigade, and as the Republic has found out from their missions on Felucia, Orto Plutonia, Coruscant, and even more showed that they deserved to be in the 41st Elite.

As of right now, they were headed to their homeworld. The place they grew up on and trained on for war. This planet was Kamino, and it has been a long time since they have seen it. And now they are at last going to see it again.

Jax's hologram received a call while they entered Kamino's atmosphere. It was from Dylan, Allia's brother. "Jax, I need to head out. My master has requested me somewhere with him. May we meet again, and keep Allia safe, will you?"

"Don't need to tell me that twice, sir. May we meet again," Jax replied. He would always keep his word when it comes to protecting someone, this was most certainly not an exception. Dylan's Jedi starfighter flew away from the LAATs, leaving them alone.

The LAATs drew closer and closer to one of the planet's cities, Tipoca City. It was were they were all grown up and trained to be soldiers, and it was their home. Now they at last are going back home.

Kamino was storming that day. Not like it wasn't any other day. It was raining hard, almost like a rain of arrows. They were used to it. They lived through 10 years of it. They didn't enjoy it, but it was

The pilot of the LAAT, Weaver, had his voice echo in the LAAT. "We'll going to be landing in Tipoca City any second now. Brace yourselves."

The LAATs all landed on a landing platform in the city for the LAATs. Most of them remembered it very well, it was the landing platform where they took off to head to the first real battle they went to, Geonosis. The doors to the LAATs opened up, and the clones dropped out of the LAATs. Jax, being one of the first clones to get out of the LAAT, met up with Allia.

There were puddles everywhere from the ran. With every step came a splash from the impact on the water.

* * *

"General, sir. Are you alright?" Jax asked her with full concern.

Allia looked at Jax's helmet, and she smiled. "I'm alright Jax, thanks for wondering."

Jax held in his sigh of relief. Camo and some other clones joined the two of them.

"So, what's up here? I heard we are suppose to be getting some shinies in our regiment, sirs," Camo reminded the two of them.

"That is correct. We should head there now, get to see them and know them. Always a good thing to do, aye?" Jax replied. Allia nodded in agreement only.

The trio began to walk towards a bridge when Spine stopped them. "Sirs, what are our orders?"

Camo could of sworn he heard Jax sigh and mutter something under his breath, but he could of been mistaken. Jax then gave Spine his orders, "Get the 41st troops rested. We'll be busy. Make sure none of them trail off and follow us."

Spine saluted and jogged away from them. "...Man, that guy is annoying," Jax muttered to himself. Camo now knew for a fact Jax was muttering and sighing earlier, but decided not to bring it up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gamma was taking his platoon into one of the buildings of Tipoca City. "Alright guys, all we need to do is quickly paint our armor in green and we will be fine. Let's move!" Gamma gave orders. They weren't 501st anymore. It was time to join the 41st. They took a lot of casualties for them to somehow make it this far, but it was worth it to live another day. Gamma still wondered and was confused on how come they had to be switched from the 501st to the 41st. Was it because they were with them all the time? Was it because the Chancellor felt like it? Or was it really because of the need for more troops in Survival Regiment? He doesn't know, nor does he think we will know anytime soon.

Lycan spotted a Jedi among all of the clones now painting their armor in new colors. "Shaak Ti, ma'am," Lycan saluted to her, and received a nod of approval from her. "I was told by one of my buddies in this platoon, who is also an ARC trooper, that since we are moving into the 41st Elite, we won't be ARC troopers anymore. Is this true?"

Shaak Ti looked at him, she almost seemed puzzled, however all of that thought was shot back into the dark when these words were spoken, "The theory that the 41st Elite not having ARC troopers in it is not true at all, Lycan. The 41st Elite does have ARC troopers in it. Commander Jax's regiment is a fine example of that."

Lycan started to remember seeing some 41st troopers with pauldrons and kamas, but only being Lieutenants or Sergeants. Perhaps he should of remembered that. "Thank you, General. Good to know I'll stay doing what I love doing," he thanked and saluted. Shaak Ti began to walk towards a door to the hallway, and walked out. Lycan only stared for a while, then he started to paint his armor in green so he could clean his DC-15x afterwards.

Weaver just finished painting his helmet. It was easy to accomplish since his whole helmet was covered in blue. He looked over at his friend, Clip. He was already finished with his whole armor set, and already put it on. He was just checking on his weapons now. Weaver looked back at what he was doing and continued painting. Weaver felt safer being with the 41st then being with the 501st, seeing how there were a lot more troopers around. At the same time he was nervous, as they'd probably get in bad situations.

Clip felt like he didn't want to go with the 41st. He enjoyed being in the 501st, and had good times there. However, orders were orders.

* * *

Some of the 41st troopers decided to tour Tipoca City after not being there for so long. Dakx and Dawnbreaker walked down a hallway with windows to see all of the clones that looked like kids, then slowly they saw clones who looked like adults.

"It's been a long time since I've seen this place... never thought I'd make it back to be honest," Dakx told Dawnbreaker. He didn't expect a response however, Dawnbreaker only spoke when he had to to a higher rank. Dakx sighed. Dakx noticed that Spine stopped to watch some of the clones on computers. Spine always seemed to be doing something, in most of the clone's eyes. Sometimes he was forgotten due to those things, but he always finds a way back in their sights and memories.

Sharp had also walked by, he was listening to Kyr'Vhetine talk in mando'a while they were walking down the hall. He walked to join them, leaving Dawnbreaker.

* * *

Jax, Camo, and Allia arrived inside of Tipoca City, where they were told to go to. There, another Jedi walked up and greeted them.

"Commander, Captain," the Jedi bowed at Jax and Camo. She then turned to Allia, "Allia, welcome. All of you. I am Shaak Ti, Master of the Jedi Order. Please, follow me," Shaak Ti gestured towards a hallway. They all followed Shaak Ti down the hallway. The whole hallway was white, with a thick black line on the floor and on one half of the doors. Shaak Ti began to walk to one of the doors near the end of the hallway. The door slid opened by itself and the four of them walked out on to the balcony, into a grey room that had to be at least one mile long and half a mile wide. Or at least it seemed. Down bellow, there was at least one battalion of clones marching. It had been a long time since Jax had seen so many shinies at one time. Jax put his hands down on the balcony side and observed the clones marched. They were all already colored in green.

"Who is the highest rank of all of them?" Jax asked Shaak Ti. He still observed the clones.

"That one, over there," Shaak Ti pointed to one of the clones, "That is Captain Dogmeat. I am sure he will be a great addition to your regiment, Commander."

"There's so many... Now we finally won't be one battalion down," Camo chimed in.

Shaak Ti continued, "There is also another worth mentioning, Commander, a private by the name of Lyon. He has done excellent on the training, almost as good as Dogmeat."

"Well, why is he still a Private?" Jax thought out loud.

Shaak Ti heard him and gave him an answer, "He requested he didn't lead any troops. So we granted his wish."

"I see, thank you, General."

"Shaak Ti would be fine," she added.

Jax only just realized how quiet Allia was being. She continued looking down at the marching clones, and seemed as if she was deep in thought. He was about to ask why, then Shaak Ti interrupted.

"Senior Commander, the Kamonians are holding an experiment, an injection for clones to have a longer lifespan. In case the war lasted longer than we thought, they are trying to make the injection so clones could have their lifespan to start going like a normal human's, or at least slow it down. Would you like to contribute to this experiment?"

Jax thought about the offer for a moment. It was really tempting for him. He finally gave an answer, "I'll do it,"

"I volunteer to join in as well," Camo added.

Shaak Ti nodded in approval. "Excellent, I am sure it is safe, they have already done it to other clones, like Marshal Commander Dunkel for instance, I am sure you have met him."

"Yeah we might of seen him recently," Camo told her before Jax could get anything out.

They all walked back into the hallway, and walked down in the opposite direction they came.

* * *

The cold air was nothing compared to the blizzard fighting at them now on Rhen Var. They began to walk over a metal surface. This metal surface was a bridge that was built over a canyon. It was the only way to get across the canyon that was within walking distance. Down bellow they couldn't even sense how deep down the canyon went, but neither of them were concerned about that.

Blazde led Zankokuna across the bridge. Blazde wore a black robe that covered his body, and his hood was still red. Zankokuna didn't wear a robe. His armor was heating him to the point where he wasn't heating up. His mechanical wings weren't open either so they wouldn't freeze as easily, and rested on Zankokuna's back.

Zankokuna stared at Blazde's double bladed lightsaber. It was made of cortosis, he knew that. But Blazde had also used electrum to make his lightsaber look far more unique. Now that he thought about it, Blazde's lightsaber had many unique features and improvements to make the lightsaber the best he had ever seen. Zankokuna pulled out his own lightsaber and observed it. He grunted. His lightsaber was normal like any other Sith's lightsaber. Or at least that is what he thought.

Suddenly, Zankokuna felt a dark presence go stronger. He glanced up and saw his master staring at him. Zanokuna noted he had stopped completely in his tracks.

Zankokuna felt a force choke something. He prepared to resist, but then suddenly stopped Blazde and stared up in the sky. Zankokuna followed his eyes and saw what Blazde was looking at. A YT-1300 light freighter was flying towards the planet in their direction.**  
**

* * *

Jax walked out of the inside of Tipoca City and went into the landing area. His regiment was already awaiting for him in their specific LAATs.

"That injection felt weird..." Camo was feeling his arm that was injected.

"We can probably get used to it Camo," Jax agreed with Camo on how it felt weird. Suddenly, they were stopped by someone.

"Are you ARC-0853, sir?" A clone was standing in front of them.

"I am. You can also call me Jax. What's your name?"

"Dogmeat, sir, all of the clones are ready in the LAATs to take off. We just wait for you two to get aboard," Dogmeat told them.

"Alright, thanks Captain," Jax slightly tipped his helmet at Dogmeat. Then they followed him into a LAAT.

* * *

_Once we have finally arrived in the LAAT, we were given orders to go to a new planet to help a small amount of 212th troopers. That'd be recorded in a later entry, however._


	16. Chapter 15: Snow Fight

**Chapter 15**

**Snow Fight**

* * *

_Meanwhile, during the time we were at Kamino, we were informed of an attack from two possible allies on two Sith, which were named Blazde and Zankokuna. Somehow they where on Rhen Var. We'd think if they would be on a snow planet they'd still be on Orto Plutonia. Guess we were wrong._

* * *

The YT-1300 light freighter was only hovering. It didn't seem like it was going to land next at all. Hover, it was hovering nearly above them. Then suddenly, the exit to the ship opened up and two figures stood there. They both seemed to wear mandalorian armor. One wore black armor with red stripes and a red cape. The other was in white and blue mandalorian armor. Blazde for a second thought the one in black armor with red markings was a bounty hunter he had hired a few days back, a bounty hunter named Zerd, but this person, whoever they might be here for, had no kama and was way too slim compared to Zerd. There were also other body features that he noted that were more feminine. He had no clue who the other mandalorian armored fellow was.

Sensing danger, he whipped out his double bladed lightsaber. He ignited the blade and two red lasers shot out from either side. Zankokuna followed what Blazde had done, and he force pulled his single blade to him and thumbed it on.

The feminine looking figure pulled out two DL-44 blasters, while the other figure pulled out what looked to be another double bladed lightsaber. Suddenly, two yellow blades spat out of the handle, and the now visible laser seemed to be slightly burning another darker color of yellow, similar to how Blazde's double lightsaber is, except red.

"A Jedi Sentinel? Doesn't matter to me, you have the force and don't embrace the dark side, you die," Blazde yelled at the ship. The figure with the yellow lightsaber slightly tilted his head. Blazde sensed confusion, but he ignored it. The Jedi must have been trying to fool him that he has no idea what the Jedi Sentinels are, like the rest of the Jedi. That wasn't going to work on Blazde, however.

At last, the two figures leaped down from their freighter, and the two duos met face to face. Snow melted against the streams of light from the lightsabers. Suddenly, it got warmer. And then warmer. Suddenly, it felt like there was a barrier of fire to make a battlefield area. Zankokuna noted that that indeed was happening, and saw a wall of fire appear behind the attackers. He slightly glanced at Blazde to see if he was puzzled as well. Blazde wasn't puzzled, in fact he started the flame wall. Amazingly, it seemed that Blazde taught himself how to create fire with the force. Zankokuna pondered if Blazde could shoot fireballs, when he found himself reflecting shots from the female. She duck to avoid her own shots, and the battle began.

Blazde and the lightsaber armed foe began to clash already. The Sentinel seemed to be pushing his weight towards Blazde more, however that quickly changed. It seemed Blazde wasn't even trying the first few minutes, and flung the Jedi off of him with his brutal strength.

"Luna, roll!" The Jedi shouted at his ally. The female, who the Sith now identified as Luna Terrorly, rolled as Zankokuna nearly chopped her in half. The Jedi Sentinel began to slash at Zankokuna now, pushing him away from Luna. Luna aided by firing, but it seemed to be of no use.

The two began to clash in a Juyo form. They seemed to be going no where, but the Jedi Sentinel had the upper hand. Blazde decided to interfere to help Zankokuna, but then then thought of a new plan.

He sidestepped and force dashed at Luna, grabbing her by the throat. Before the Jedi Sentinel could do anything, she flew into his head and they collapsed, Luna on top of the Sentinel's stomach. Blazde and Zankokuna slowly stepped towards their attackers and stared them down while they were still on the ground. It was time to end this battle.

Suddenly, Luna managed to roll the Jedi off of her, and she shot both of them to where the Sith stepped back far away enough so they wouldn't get shot easily, while still deflecting the shots. Luna did a back flip to dodge some of her own shots, and lands on her feat.

Blazde began to sense on how agile the girl was. They would need to form a new plan in order to overcome her agility.

Zankokuna aimed his left arm at Luna, and bolts of lightning shot out of this hand. It stopped her midair and she began to electrocute midair. Then suddenly, Zankokuna stopped. He began to use the force and Luna felt lightning get absorbed into her body. She then lost all consciousness and was no longer resisting.

"Ah... Impressive use of lightning grenade..." Blazde nodded towards Zankokuna, "Now... finish her. Show me a fatality this Jedi will never forget." Blazde looked as noticed the Jedi Sentinel has awoken, but can barely stand. He looked up at Luna, and then at Zankokuna, who was preparing his spell. Luna's body began to float into the air.

"...NOOO!" The Jedi Sentinel pulled his lightsaber from the ground and activated it, yellow blades appearing on each side once more covered in flames. He charged at Zankokuna, forcing him to stop what he was doing and defend against the angered Jedi. The Sentinel ran around, mad as a starved rancor, but as quick as a ARC-170 starfighter. The two began to clash in a fight to brutal death. Blazde, wanting to see how powerful his apprentice really is, levitated a rock and back flipped to the top of it to observe the scene.

The Jedi Sentinel's armor was gravely dented and damaged now, as was his helmet. It wasn't long after this did Zankokuna kicked his helmet off, and it landed next to a rock Luna was currently leaned against, and fell on to her lap. The face of the Jedi Sentinel revealed a man with brown hair, which was currently messy, and a beard that has just started to grow.

Zankokuna nearly stabbed the Sentinel in that beard. But that Jedi is trickier than he seems. Zankokuna was flown far from the Jedi, and he nearly fell into the flame barrier. He had decided to make the battleground different. Zankokuna force pulled the Sentinel towards him, and he lifted the ground to where there is only enough space for the two of them to stand on.

The two of them began to clash on the small chunk of ground. It had to be soon when either one of them would fall off and burn.

It was time to turn the tides.

Both of them began to use the force. They had put their lightsabers away now. They were both preparing to make the final blow to the other. Zankokuna's red, glaring eyes seemed to stare right through the Jedi's soul. The Jedi showed a most intimidating glare back at him, one that was enough to scare a droid.

The Jedi went first. He had felt no reason to use a move to let the Sith survive, for he would die no matter what.

Zankokuna felt his limbs squeezing in. Then his organs started to squeeze up. He thought he was locking his muscles in place, but he soon realized it wasn't coming from him, it was the Jedi. A dark side move coming from a Jedi? That was unusual, but he felt it as a good sign for the Sith. Soon, he felt his heart squeezing, and his throat. However, instead of feeling himself explode, he felt tired. Then, he lost all of his senses.

The Sentinel witnessed as his opponent fell off the edge. He looked over and saw the Sith's hood had fallen off, revealing the Sith's face. He saw the blue skin and the red, gleaming eyes. However, before he fell into the fire, the Sentinel stopped the Sith midway, and he finished his force kill, and the Sith exploded. His limbs and organs blew everywhere as blood splattered on the Jedi and Blazde. Then at last, he saw all of the remains of Zankokuna burn in the inferno.

"...Why did I go from force killing him to a force stun? He didn't deserve to fall to sleep as he died," the Sentinel finally spoke during the fight. He looked around and saw that Blazde disappeared. He looked in the distance and saw a spark from a ship... that was flying away.

* * *

The flames had extinguished as the Jedi leaped from the ground, which then smashed in to the ground. "Coward..." he muttered. He finally remembered why he used such dark powers in the first place, and he began to look around in the snow. Finally, after feeling someone in the snow, he grabbed hold of Luna and pulled her out of the snow. After putting her over his shoulder, he waved over the YT-1300 light freighter back down.

The ship at last landed, and the hatch to enter lowered. There stood Zerd, along with his CO-Pilot, Akira. The Jedi held Luna tightly and began to make his way up the ramp. As he was about to go up the ramp, he heard Zerd slowly clapping, giving the Jedi the hint that Zerd was either not happy or being sarcastic about congratulating him.

"Be glad I got your sister, Zerd," the Jedi told him.

Zerd didn't reply, instead Akira chimed in, "I, for one, really enjoyed that fight, Riflesso."

* * *

Blazde stared down his holo terminal, then he activated it. In a blue, transparent image appeared Palpatine. Beside him stood the Captain that accompanied Blazde to Palpatine.

"My lord..." Blazde began slowly, "My apprentice Zankokuna has fallen into the flames. He is no more."

"Who was the man who attacked you?" Palpatine questioned. Palpatine was tapping his fingers together, and the Captain stood still.

"One of the Jedi Order's Jedi Sentinels. He was strong to my apprentice, and I fled as you commanded."

Blazde barely saw the grin on the Sith lord's face to the news. "Good... he was worthless anyways. I have a new apprentice for you, fresh blood."

The Captain stepped out of the image, and there appeared a female next to Palpatine. Blazde found it hard to make out anything else from the image of her.

"Kaa'tana Shanker. She is an impressive little, 'sweetheart,' and I believe you two will get along, quite well," Palpatine explained. He chuckled slightly as he said sweetheart.

Blazde looked at Kaa'tana. He could sense that she was far powerful in the force, and the dark side was strong in her. Her structure also seemed to make her better in a duel, which she would need to be able to survive if she were to stay with him long.

"I'm sold, my lord. I thank you for a far better apprentice than my last one," Blaze expressed his gratitude towards the Sith lord.

Kaa'tana finally spoke to Blazde, "So, you are going to be my new master then? I killed my previous one, I hope you are far greater than he was."

Blazde wasn't spooked by her threat. In fact, he nearly began to laugh. "If you were to do that, you would be dead at my feat, for you may be powerful, however you are not and you will never be as powerful as me." Kaa'tana looked slightly hurt from that comeback. "Meet me at Dantooine. We have a mission to do."

* * *

_When the sergeant finished telling us of the duel, he seemed to have sighed in relief. I have yet to know exactly why he sighed. It better have been from Zankokuna being dead._


End file.
